Together at last
by caiteexx
Summary: ***COMPLETE*** Sere/Dare get together. No superpowers. Im not good at summaries so im sorry. This is my first fanfic so please be kind. Just read and review. Im not sure where this story is going so please bare with me... Thanks. Highschool drama. Rated
1. Chapter 1

Darien watched the gorgeous blonde sitting in front of him. He had liked her since that moment Raye had invited her to their house almost a year ago. He sat in his maths class watching her, as she sat at her desk, writing notes into her notebook as the teacher spoke.

"Mr Shields, are you paying attention? Or has Miss Tsukino's good looks captivated your thoughts yet again?" asked Mr Stevens, waking Darien from his daydreams.

Everyone turned around to stare at him. Everyone including Serena.

"I'm paying attention," Darien retorted

"Well if you have been listening could you please tell the class what topic we are to focusing on, as of next week?"

"Uh, maths?" The class laughed, except Serena. She was used to his antics.

"As the rest of you have been listening, our next topic will be calculus," said the teacher as a few students moaned.

Darien tore a piece of paper from his workbook and scribbled a note on the scrap, before tossing it over onto Serena's desk.

She picked it up and read it, 'You doing anything tonight?'

Serena rolled her eyes before screwing it up and letting it drop on to the floor. 'Doesn't he ever give up?' she asked herself.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class and start of lunch. Everyone packed up their books and left, Serena not that far behind. Darien grabbed his stuff and followed her out, "Serena," he called out to her.

She turned around and smiled, "Oh, hi Darien" she said before continuing on her way, leaving Darien behind.

Serena reached her locker where Raye was already waiting for her, "What took you so long?"

"I had maths! You had English which is only across the hall." Serena argued back

Raye laughed as Serena poked her tongue out, "C'mon, let's go find the girls" she said grabbing Serena and dragging her towards the cafeteria.

Raye and Serena found the girls already sitting in at their usual table in the middle.

"Hey girls," Serena greeted, taking a seat next to Lita. Raye sitting across from her.

"So, what we doing after school?" asked Lita

The girls looked at the brunette before turning to look at each other.

"Guess we could go to the mall," Amy piped up

"But we went to the mall last night!" whined Mina

"Alright, Girls I think it's time for us to host another girly night. My house after school." Announced Raye.

"Woo hoo!" cheered Serena

"What's all the cheering for?" asked a deep voice.

Serena turned to see Darien leaning over her chair. "What do you want Darien?" she sighed.

"You never answered my question"

"Which one?" Serena asked

Darien smiled, "What are you doing tonight?"

"The girls are coming over tonight, Darien." Raye responded, "So can you give Serena and I ride to her house to pick up some extra clothes? My car won't be fixed until tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure, whatever you want," he smiled

"Hey Dare," someone yelled over the noise

"Well that is my cue, see you ladies later... Serena" he said before leaving to join his gang.

Lita smirked, "Wow, could he be any more obvious?"

"Shut up" Serena mumbled under her breath

The rest of lunch Serena kept mumbling to the girls to shut up as they teased her about Darien.


	2. Chapter 2

School finally finished and the girls met up at Darien's locker after saying bye to the others.

Darien grabbed his stuff from his locker, "C'mon girls let's get out of here," he said leading the girls over to his dark Jeep.

Darien pulled up at Serena's house, parking his car in the drive way. Serena and Raye got out and made their way over to the front door, before turning around to see Darien leaning against his car.

"You coming?" called Serena

"Oh, uh yeah alright"

Serena found her keys and opened the front door, leading them upstairs to her room.

Darien felt uncomfortable, in such unfamiliar territory.

Serena and Raye went through all her draws grabbing essential items and then threw open the wardrobe to grab a number of outfits.

"Uh, don't you have to tell your mum that your staying longer?" asked Darien

"Aww, that's cute Darien. My parents are away on business trips and mums not getting back for ages"

"Oh," he replied as he helped load Serena's clothes into the back of the Jeep.

"Hang on guys just wait a moment, I wanna get changed before we go" said Serena, before running inside again.

She ran upstairs and grabbed one of the only dresses that Raye had not packed and quickly threw it on, took her hair out and reapplied her light make up in record time.

Locking the door on her way out, Serena walked over to the car where Darien and Raye were waiting.

Darien watched as she walked over to the car, slightly shaking her hips in her short skin-tight dress. Raye giggled at Darien. Serena always made an entrance, whether she wanted to or not. "Close your mouth, your drooling" Raye whispered as she got in the backseat behind the driver. But he couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous with her hair down, she looked like an angel.

Serena opened the door to the front passenger seat and hoped in. Darien followed suit and buckled his belt. He looked over at Serena.

"What?" She asked

"That looks good on you Serena. You know what else would look great on you?"

"What Darien?" she sighed impatiently

"Me," he said softly, so that only Serena could hear.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Dream on, Romeo" she groaned as he pulled out of the drive and headed to his place.

**Later that night**

"Your turn Serena," Raye announced as she turned the camera around to face the blonde beauty. "Nope. No, absolutely not!" cried Serena as she waved her hands in front of her face to block the camera.

"Common Sere! We all did it and now it's your turn, fair's fair" Lita pleaded.

"But I hate being on camera and besides I'm in my night gown" Serena whined

"So are we! Plus nobody is going to see this except for us. It'll just go into our memory box, I mean, you've been here for over a year already and you still haven't got much in the box. I promise, no one will see it." Lita sighed

"Fine, but it doesn't mean that I'll enjoy it." She pouted, causing Lita to grin.

"Okay Sere, What do you want in a guy?" asked Raye as she once again turned the camera towards the blonde.

"Good question Raye," Smiled Amy as she neared closer so she could listen.

Serena was quiet for a moment while she thought about it, "I'm not sure. I guess I've always dreamed of a guy who loves my smile and my dorky laugh. Somebody who doesn't care what I wear or how I do my hair. I guess I just want someone who loves me for me."She smiled at the camera.

"Sere, that is soooo cute! But it had just one flaw"

Serena smiled as she looked at the girl who could pass as her twin sister, "And what's that Mina?"

"The fact that you soooo don't have a dorky laugh." Piped mina

The girls giggled. "Thanks," she grinned.

"Is there anybody at school that you have an eye on?"

Serena blushed, "No... I don't think so."

"What about Darien?" asked Raye slyly.

The blonde raised a golden eyebrow, "Your brother? Don't make me laugh, Raye! I think Darien is the last person on earth who I would ever consider being in a relationship with."

"Don't kid yourself! I see the way you look at him and the way you blush when he smiles at you" Raye teased.

"And the way you flirt with each other. It's got everyone either betting or gagging" pointed out, Amy.

"Whoa! 1st of all, I do not blush; especially because of him and 2nd of all, I soooo do not flirt with him!"

"Believe it or not, But you do." Mina laughed

"Look guys, Darien may be this Hott, Gorgeous, sexy, dreamy-"

"Okay Serena, we get the point." Raye cut in.

"Yeah, well... he may be all that but underneath his charms and looks, is nothing but pure arrogance. He only cares about his image and I want something more than that"

"Rena, I don't think he's actually like that. I was talking to Andrew and he told me that Darien is absolutely crazy for you." Said Mina.

"He probably thinks he is but it's just the fact that I'm the only girl who isn't drooling over him or falling for his charms" Serena insisted

For a while there was silence, until Lita spoke up. "Who's up for a midnight snack?" She grinned mischievously.

"I am!" Raye, Amy and Mina chorused

"You guys go ahead, I'm not hungry" Serena sighed as the girls rushed through Raye's bedroom door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Serena started to pace around the room, quietly singing to herself, until somebody's presence at the door. Thinking it was Raye she didn't bother turning around, "You know what Raye, if I didn't know better, I'd think your trying to set me up with him.

"With who?" asked a male voice that startled her. She looked up to see Darien leaning against the door frame.

"God, Darien. It's you. You scared me." She breathed, trying to calm herself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too." He replied

"Its okay." She said, turning around to look out of Raye's bedroom window. After awhile she still felt his presence. Turning around to face him, she asked "What do you want? If you're looking for Raye, she's down with the girls, getting a midnight snack."

"I'm not looking for Raye,"

"Oh... Well what do you want?" she asked again

"You," he replied, walking slowly towards her

Serena laughed, thinking he was joking, she looked up at him to realise that he was serious  
"Sorry Darien, but you can't have me!"

"Why not?" he whispered softly, their faces now barely an inch apart.

"Darien...," she began, unsure of what exactly to say as she turned her back towards him.

His hot lips pressed against her ear as he whispered, "God Serena, I love it when you say my name." His hands were on her waist now, drawing her against his hard form.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" Her voice was hoarse, the feeling of his body so close to hers, making it hard for her to breathe, let alone speak.

He spun her around and when she looked up, confused, into his eyes she could see a look of desire. "What are you doing?" She repeated, in panic.

But the words had barely left her lips before he pressed his mouth to hers. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage of it, slipping his tongue in to deepen the kiss.

Without a second thought of what she was doing, she reached up and wound her arms around his neck. Running her hands through his hair as he played with her back. Darien pulled her closer to him and all she could do was follow his orders.

He moaned as she started to respond to his intense kiss, and although she was convinced that she didn't like him, she couldn't help but feel flattered by the fact that she could receive such a response from the most attractive and popular guy at school.

Serena's thoughts came flying back to her as Raye and the girls walked into the room before stopping dead in their tracks. Serena pushed back forcefully, turning away instantly, her face painted crimson red.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Lita grinned

"No!" Serena almost yelled, all embarrassment lost for the moment.

"Yes, we were in the middle of something" Darien smirked

"Okay, no problem! Common girls, let's leave the happy couple alone for a moment" Lita teased as she went to close Raye's door.

"Lita, don't leave!" Serena cried

"Yeah, she's right. You guys stay here, Serena and I will just continue what we were doing in my room" he said as he lifted her into his arms and started to carry her out into the hall, despite the fact that she was fighting to get out of his arms.

"Darien let me go. NOW" she yelled all the way to his room.

Darien opened his door and put her back down. He pulled her close once more and leaned down to kiss her. She pulled back, pushing herself out of his embrace.

"What's wrong?" He asked grabbing her by the waist.

"You! Why do you do this to me?" She cried

"What?"

"This!" she said turning around to face him, "I try to convince myself that I don't want you, that you're just another guy driven by his sex drive, who will sleep with a girl, tell her you love her, make sure that she believes you, dump her and break her heart. I don't want to be one of those brainless teenage girls in your little fan club. But you make me weak at the knees with one look at your eyes and every time you smile at me, I get butterflies in my stomach."

Darien sighed, "Then put me out of my misery and just be with me"

"But that's what everyone expects me to do. Heck, even your own sister is trying to get me to be with you!"

"Then maybe you should give us a chance" He said hopefully.

"No, Darien. I don't want this" She sighed, making her way over to the door and walked out of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school was torture for Serena. Every time she saw Darien, she'd walk the other way. This became especially hard when they reached Drama. The girls sat in their usual corner, waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Raye demanded

"Nothing," I mumbled

"You can't avoid Darien for much longer" Amy piped up

"I'm not avoiding him, I just prefer not to talk to him" she smiled tiredly

"To late for that," Lita whispered, nodding over to Darien who was making his way towards them.

"Hey girls!" Darien greeted them

"Hey Darien" Lita, Mina and Amy chorused back.

"You guys don't mind if I borrow Serena for a moment, do you?"

"Well, actually we do-" Raye started, before her Lita covered her mouth with her hand.

"Nope, not at all" Mina grinned as Serena glared daggers at her, the other girls holding back giggles.

Serena glared at the traitors as she was pulled away.

"Serena, are you avoiding me for some reason?" Darien asked

"For some reason? Oh, is that what you're going to call it now? You kissed me!"She hissed in a hushed whisper.

"So? What's wrong? Was that your first or something?"

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying you shouldn't go round kissing people, especially when they don't want it"

"Serena, It takes two to kiss and well for someone who didn't want it... You did a pretty good job of hiding that little fact" He laughed

"Shut up! It was a momentary weakness!" She snapped

Darien grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss, once more before Serena slapped him across the face. "Stop doing this to me!" She cried, "Kiss someone else who actually wants it."

Mr Lowe entered and told them all to sit. "I have just been told that the school expects the drama department to put on a play for the end of term awards night. Normally this would be no problem but the School seems to have forgotten to inform the drama department. So with such late notice and the awards night within a few weeks, I have decided that the production that we will be doing is the classic, Romeo and Juliet. Since most of you know it anyway."

There were a few boo's but the majority of class was happy with the choice.

Since were on a tight schedule, I have decided the roles and there will be no chances to it. So the two leads are Darien Shields and Molly Kingston"

"But sir! Molly left last week; she doesn't go to this school anymore." A girl piped up.

"Oh well, in this case," He said, checking his clipboard, "Serena, you will be Juliet." He smiled at her.

"But... I can't be Juliet!" Serena Shrieked, realising that she and Darien would have to spend more time together.

"No buts! Have a little faith in yourself, Miss Tsukino. You're very talented."

Darien leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear, "He's got that right, babe."

Serena shrunk back into her seat and ignored him; instead she listened to the rest of the roles being called out.

Lita was cast as Juliet's maid, Raye was cast as Romeo's mother, and Charlie Birmingham was cast as Romeo's Father. Mina and Luke Fredrickson were cast as Juliet's parents, Kennedy Doherty was cast as Romeo's best friend. Amy got a production role instead of an acting role. She got set design.

Everybody was given their scripts. Serena slowly started to leaf through it.

"Serena, Romeo is a lucky man; he gets to kiss the beautiful Juliet. I guess it was fate" Whispered Darien.

"3 words hotshot! NEVER. GONNA. HAPPEN."

"But babe, it's right here in the script" he said, pointing to the passage that held the dreaded kiss.

Serena's eyes widened in alarm. The bell rang and the students got up to leave.

"Miss Tsukino, Mr Shields. Please stay behind for a moment."

Darien sat back down, Serena was still seated. "Now you've probably noticed that there is a kissing scene."

They nodded and he continued, "Well, it's up to you of course but I would prefer a real kiss, it gives a better effect, you see. Also I think you two are the two who can pull it off, with all that chemistry between you." He smiled.

"I have no problem with that, sir" Darien spoke up

"I do," Serena mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, Well you stay behind and make a decision. I have to go; I have a meeting I have to go to" Mr Lowe sighed, before rushing out and leaving the pair behind.

"No way"

"No way, what?" asked Darien

"No way are we going to kiss in front of the whole school" Serena breathed

"Why not? It wouldn't even be acting" he grinned slyly at her.

"Maybe not for you, but I would have to act like I'm enjoying it"

"You enjoyed it last night"

"Darien, stop! Like I said, it was a momentary weakness. I don't want you; it's as simple as that. I want more than a just a casual fuck and a good time. I want more." She tried pushing the door before realising that you had to pull it open. Darien would have laughed, if it wasn't for the fact that she had left, leaving him in the auditorium alone. She had left him broken hearted.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena walked into the cafeteria and walked over to where the girls had gotten a table.

"Hey girls" Serena sat down at the table with her tray of cafeteria food (yuck).

"Don't 'Hey Girls' us! Tell us, are you and Dare finally a couple yet?" Raye asked, as all the girls leaned in closer on their seats to listen.

"Huh? What are you on about?" Serena asked, clearly confused by the look on her face.

Mina sighed with disappointment, "Guess that's a no"

"Okay, I will ask again. What are you on about?" she asked, looking at each of her friends for an explanation.

"Well, uh... You see Darien is in my Chemistry class and he told me that he was going to ask you out, to be his girlfriend... You know like a couple?" Amy started

"Soooo....? Did he ask ya?" pressed Lita

"I don't think I gave him the chance." Said Serena simply, before taking a sip of her coke.

"What do you mean?" asked Raye

"Well we were asked to stay behind to decide whether to do the kiss or not for Romeo and Juliet. He said yes but I said no." She paused

"Yeah.... So what?" asked Lita

"Well, after a bit I basically told him that I wanted more than a casual fuck and a good time and then... I left"

Amy gasped, "What? Why?"

"Well, because there are heaps of complications"

"Like what?" Raye scoffed

"Like you for one."

"Me? How do you mean?" she asked

"Because it would be way too awkward, being your brother and all."

"Serena, you're just making excuses! I wouldn't care; I want you to be with him for god sakes!"

"I don't care! I meant what I said; I want more than a casual fuck."

"Serena! Darien likes you... Ohh... Come with me!" She said getting up and dragging Serena and the girls with her. Literally dragging Serena to her locker.

Raye opened her locker and pulled out her video camera. She rewinded to the place from last night where they had filmed Serena and then passed it over to her.

"Why is this at school?" she asked

"Just watch it!" Raye said frustratingly

Serena watched.

"Okay Sere, What do you want in a guy?" asked Raye

"Good question Raye," came Amy's voice in the background

"I'm not sure. I guess I've always dreamed of a guy who loves my smile and my dorky laugh. Somebody who doesn't care what I wear, or how I do my hair. I guess I just want someone who loves me for me."

Serena watched as she smiled at the camera. Raye turned it off.

"Look Sere, I know you probably don't believe me but Darien LOVES your smile and your dorky laugh. He doesn't care what you wear or how you do your hair and He loves you for you! Isn't that what you want in a guy?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts. GO FIND HIM!" Raye cried

"Stop treating me likes a child, Raye!" Serena yelled

"Maybe when you start acting like one!" Raye yelled back

"I can make my own decisions, I have a brain"

"Then maybe start using it, Serena. You're so immature!" she shouted to Serena who was already walking away, trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

After turning the corner, she couldn't hold them anymore. She bolted through the corridors to the toilets, without noticing that she passed Darien at his locker on the way.

"Serena," Darien yelled, but Serena didn't hear him

Serena sunk down on the cold, hard ground in one of the toilet cubicles. Thankfully the toilets were empty because all that could be heard was Serena's sobs as she tried to dry her eyes from the tears. No success, they just kept falling.

Darien barged into the girls' toilets, "Serena?"

Serena froze. "Serena, I know you're in here" he said as he started to check the cubicles. All were empty but one was locked. He knocked on the door, "Serena, let me in"

"Go away Darien, you shouldn't be in here."

"Serena, let me in!" He repeated

"No! Just leave me alone" Serena cried

"I don't believe I'm giving you a choice, let me in or I will let myself in. Either way, I'm coming in"

After no reply, Darien sighed, "On the count of 3, I will break the door down"

Still no reply. "1...... 2......." Click, Darien watched as Serena opened the door to reveal her tear stained and blotchy face.

"3" Darien finished, looking at how beautiful she was even after crying

"What do you want?"She asked, avoiding his eyes

"I want to know what's wrong" he said

"Nothing's wrong" she said, grabbing some hand towel to dry her eyes.

"Nothing? C'mon, Serena... So nothing made you run through the corridors with tears in your eyes all the way to the bathroom where you where hiding in a cubicle on the floor crying your eyes out?"

"It doesn't matter Darien. Just leave me alone," she said as a girl walked in, only to see Darien and instantly left again. "Now go before you get in trouble."

"No, neither of us is leaving this bloody bathroom until you tell me what is wrong!"

"Fine, it's not like I was leaving anytime soon... You're going to get sick of this before I do"

"I highly doubt that" he smirked as the bell rang for class, signalling the end of lunch.

"Bells gone, don't you have a class to go to?"

"Probably, but I couldn't care less. Besides, don't you have a class to go to?"

Serena shrugged, still not making eye contact. "Study"

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Why should it matter?" Serena asked, lifting her head to meet his eyes.

"I don't like to see you upset. I really like you and I don't want to see you hurt."

"So what?"

"So tell me..."

"Fine, your sister and I had a disagreement" Serena sighed,

"About?" Darien pressed

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does, what was the fight about?"

"You really want to know?" he nodded, "You..." Serena said, getting up from the ground, Darien following suit. Serena made her way to her locker, Darien followed.

"What about me?" he asked, as she opened her locker.

Serena grabbed a pile of books for her next class. "Look Darien, It doesn't matter, okay? It's just something between Raye and me. She may think that what she said, she didn't mean but I know that deep down, Raye has always thought that about me." She said, with no emotion at all.

"What did she say, Sere?" Darien asked.

"It really doesn't matter. I don't even know why I'm talking about this to you!"

Darien groaned, "You're so infuriating! Stoping being so juvenile"

"Then leave me alone," she yelled, slamming her locker shut and walked away, leaving a very confused Darien in her wake.


	5. Chapter 5

School finally ended and Darien waited by Raye's locker.

"What do you want?" Darien turned to find his sister, stand there with her eyebrow raised.

"What did you say to Serena?" he asked. Simple and straight to the point.

"Why?"

"Because I found her in the toilets on the floor crying her eyes out after running through the corridors"

"Did she say why?" she asked

"No. She wouldn't tell me a thing, when I asked her what was wrong. She just said you and she had a fight and that whatever you said, she knows that you meant it. So what did you say to her?"

"I was frustrated. She likes you Darien, I can see that and then she was coming up with all these excuses about how it would be weird for me and that. In the heat of the moment I might have implied that she was stupid and immature."

"What?"

"Implied! I swear I didn't mean it that way! Do you know where she is? I need to find her." Raye rushed.

"I don't know, I tried looking for her but I guess she has gone home already."

"I'll call her when I get home" she said, disappointed that she would have to apologise over the phone.

"Alright, well I'm going to meet the guys at the mall, so I'll be home late." He said, before turning and leaving.

Serena was walking home. Raye had driven her to school this morning since she had slept over, so she didn't have a ride home. She had left as early as possible so that she wouldn't have to talk to Raye or even worse, Darien. Serena still felt the whiplash from Raye's words. Maybe she was immature, maybe she was stupid. Suddenly she felt a car slow up behind her, following her.

She looked back but couldn't see who it was because the windows were tinted.

"I'm not a whore, so get the fuck away before I call the–"

The driver drove up beside her and wind the window down.

Serena stopped walking and turned around, "What the fuck is your problem?" she started before realising it was Darien, "Oh it's you.." she said, turning back around and continued walking.

Darien wasn't going to give up that easily, he drove up beside her again, "Get in, Sere."

She ignored him; she was not going to let him order her around.

"Get in," he repeated

"No," she replied stubbornly

"Sere!"

"NO! I am not getting in the car with you!" she yelled

"Now!" he urged

"Ever consider pursuing a career as a stalker?" she asked coldly.

"Serena, get in the car..."

"I told you once, I told you twice... NO!!!!"

"Fine, then you leave me no choice," He said, parking his car on the sidewalk infront of Serena, before getting out and grabbing her by the waist.

"HELP!!!" she screamed, "He's going to rape me!"

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Darien chuckled

"Well I don't know," Serena shot back, "You tell me. Seeing as I'm too stupid and immature."  
He sighed as he placed her in the passenger seat of his car. He went to buckle her up but she pushed away his hands.

"I can put my own belt on thank you! I mean I know I'm stupid but I do think that I am capable of that."

Darien buckled himself in and looked over at Serena, who was looking out the window, arms crossed.

He picked up his mobile and dialled Ken's number.

"Hey Ken, Its Dare.... Yeah, sorry mate. Change of plans, I'm not going to be able to make it. I've gotta take care of something and well it might take a while. Okay Thanks man, cya tomorrow." He hung up, put his car into drive and drove off.

Darien kept sneaking looks at his blonde passenger when ever her could, Serena however dared not to look at him and kept staring out the window, with her back facing towards him.

"Sere," Darien spoke, breaking the silence. "I didn't mean to call you juvenile and neither did Raye. In fact... Everything that she said, she didn't mean."

Serena didn't respond, she just kept looking out her window.

Finally, Darien pulled into his driveway and parked his car, next to Raye's. Serena made no move to get out. He got out and walked around to help Serena out. He opened her door and she looked at him for the first time since she had gotten into the car. Hatred burning in her usually bubbly eyes. She undid her belt and got out, refusing Darien's helping hand.

"Why am I here?" Serena whispered

"So you and my sister can work this out" he said, leading her into the house and upstairs to Raye's room.

"Raye, you have a visitor" he called, knocking on her door.

The raven head opened the door slightly to reveal her puffy eyes and tear stained face. Darien stepped aside so that Raye could see Serena.  
"Oh, Serena." Said Raye, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm so glad you came."

Serena glared as Darien, who had already turned and was now walking towards his room, "I didn't have a choice"

"Oh," murmured Raye, slightly crestfallen.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a brat."

"Serena, you don't have anything to apologise for. What I said to you today was out of line and totally not true." Raye apologised

"Apology accepted, but only if accept mine. I shouldn't have run off like I did. It was stupid and immature." She smiled

"You are anything but immature and stupid." Said Raye, as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks" Serena smiled

"Do you want to come in?" asked Raye, opening the door further.

"Maybe later, I guess I better go thank Darien for dragging me into his car even though I was fighting back and screaming rape. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. I suppose I better apologise to him too."

"Sere wait. I know that it's your decision but I just want you to know that Darien really does like you. He is absolutely crazy for you."

Serena smiled at her best friend; "Raye, trust me... I know" she winked.

Raye laughed.

Serena walked down the hall to his room, and knocked on the door.

"Uh, hang on" she heard him shout through the door.

"Darien it's –" she started to yell back, until he opened the door. "Me..."

"Hey," he said, standing in front of her without a shirt and a towel in his hand.

Serena laughed, "You're out of breath"

"I was getting changed,"

"Aww Darien, you didn't need to change for me" she teased

"Uh, do you wanna come in?" he asked

She nodded and he held the door open for her as she walked under his arms and into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

This was the first time she had ever given his room a proper look. It was clean, something she hadn't thought possible from a guy.

She turned to look at him, "Darien, I wanted to apologise to you."

"Apologise? You have nothing to be sorry for, sere."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for being a complete brat to you today, and for what I said in the auditorium."

"Ah, don't worry about it" Darien replied as he pulled a shirt on and started to do the buttons up.

"I also want to say thank you for 'kidnapping' me and bringing me here." She said, moving closer to him.

"Uh, No problem Serena" he said nervously, now feeling her breath on his face.

She held his head as she reached up to whisper in his ear, "Do you want to know how I'm going to thank you?" she asked, before nibbling on the bottom of his ear.

A bolt of pleasure rushed through his body, "H-How?" he breathed

Serena leant back and cupped his face in her hands and reached up to kiss him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. He rubbed his lips against hers, nibbling on her lips with his own. Then he opened his mouth and slid his tongue along her bottom lip. Serena gasped softly, and he took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into her mouth, and slid it along hers. She responded by dipping her tongue in, receiving a moan in reply from Darien. Serena suddenly forgot where she was, all her thoughts disappearing, evaporating with all her care for the world for that blissful moment.

Serena was on fire, her heart was racing and her body was pumping. She moved her hands from his face and slid them up to his dark hair. 'She loved the feel of him, the taste of him' she thought as she ran her hands across his scalp, through his hair.

Darien pulled back and went to sit on the edge of his bed. Serena followed suit and sat next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Serena, do you know how much I want this?"

She shook her head.

"I want this so bad but I don't want this to be a onetime thing. I want you to actually love me back."

Serena's eyes shot around to meet his.

"Darien, I have been trying so hard to convince myself that you are not the guy I want to be with. My head is telling me that I shouldn't want you because your Raye's brother and that you will end up breaking my heart. But my heart keeps telling me that I want this more than anything, that I want you more than anything in this world,"

"Serena I can't tell you how much I want you... But until you work your feelings out, we should stop doing this."

"Yeah, I should probably be getting back to Raye" She said as she walked out of his room and down the hall to Raye.

"Raye, I should probably get going" She told Raye, who jumped off of her bed.

"Don't be silly, stay here."

"But I've stayed here 3 nights in a row. I'm sure you guys are sick of me by now" Serena laughed

"Absolutely not. Plus you have a mountain of stuff here so were all set." She grinned, "Hey, do you want to go night clubbing tonight? It is a Friday night...."

Serena looked at Raye's hopeful face, "Fine! You win. Let's go clubbing tonight. We can go to the new club that opened last night"

"YES!" Raye screamed, causing Darien to come barging in.

"What's all the racket in here?"

"Sorry Dare, I've just forced Sere to go clubbing with me" she grinned

"You worry me Raye, you really do" Darien chuckled

Serena went through her bags and found a short red skin-tight dress that accentuated her slim yet curvy figure and long legs. The only problem was it emphasised her chest. Serena was very self-conscience about her 12B sized breasts and didn't like to show them off. She raided Raye's closet for a jacket but couldn't find one suitable. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'Just once, won't matter'

Serena grabbed her makeup bag and reapplied her makeup darker. The brown eye shadow she had chosen brought out her bright blue eyes. She applied dark eyeliner, followed by a coat of mascara and then added body glitter on her cheeks and around her throat.

Serena put in the large hoop earrings that Raye had bought her for her birthday not too long ago and walked out of the bathroom. Raye stood there, completely shell-shocked.

"Serena, I have never seen you- I mean you always look gorgeous but... Let's just say that if I was a lesbian I would so go for you! You look HOT"

Serena laughed, "Thanks Raye. Now hurry up and get ready so that we can get out of here!"

"Alright but do me a favour," Raye asked, "Go ask Darien if he'd like to come. You know in case we get a couple jerks that won't leave us alone"

"Yep, I'll do that and you get ready."

Raye rushed into the bathroom as Serena went to her bags to grab some heels. Black or Red? She grabbed both pairs and went to find Darien, she looked in his room but he wasn't there. She walked through the house looking for him and finally found him in the kitchen.

She stepped into the kitchen to see him seated at the breakfast bar. "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. 2 things, Raye wants to know if you want to come with us. You know in case we meet some jerks?"

"Yeah, okay. It's not like I have anything else to do"

"And also what heels should I wear? I can't decide." She said, holding up each pair of heels.

"Well come around here so I can see what your wearing"

She stepped around the kitchen bench so that she was no longer hidden.

"Damn Serena, what you are trying to do to me?" he sighed, as he saw what she was wearing, "Black"

"Huh?"

"The black pair" he groaned as he could feel himself getting hard from looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she became much, much closer to him.

"Uh, nothing" he groaned again, trying to think of unappealing things like the hospital and the dentist but those thoughts turned into fantasies of Serena in a sexy nurse outfit asking whether he'd like to play doctor.

"You'd better go get ready then, if you're coming" Serena suggested

"Um, Good idea" he said as he got up, relieved that he had an excuse to leave. Maybe a shower is just what he needed.

"Don't take too long" she called after him before sitting down to slip on the black heels.

A few minutes later Raye had also finished getting changed, wearing her favourite gold push up corset and a pair of black skinny leg jeans. "Serena, I borrowed your Skinny's" Raye said, announcing her presence.

"Raye you look hot and you can keep the skinny's, I don't even wear them anymore" Serena smiled, taking in her friends outfit.

"So, is Darien coming?"

"Yeah, he's gone to get changed"

"I think I heard the shower. Can you go upstairs and tell him to get out?" asked Raye

'What? Why me?"

"Because I have to find my shoes. Please?" Raye pleaded

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going. Cut the innocent look, it doesn't work for you" she laughed making her way up to Darien's room. She knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She opened the door and realised that his bathroom door was shut. "Darien?" she knocked but he couldn't hear her over the noise of the running water. Serena took a deep breath and opened the door. "Darien?"

"Whoa! What do you want Sere?" he asked through the curtain

"Um, I'm just letting you know that Raye and I are ready whenever you are." She shouted over the sound.

Darien turned the taps off, "Sorry what was that?" he asked, poking his head around the shower curtain.

"I said I just came to let you know that Raye and I are ready whenever you are."

"Oh okay, I'll be right there"

Serena turned to walk out but she turned too fast and slipped on the smooth tiles.

"Aaagh" she screamed as she hit the floor

"Are you okay, Serena?" Darien asked, clearly concerned but unable to move because of the fact that he was fully naked.

"Yes, I'm fine" she laughed, getting up from floor.

"Geez Serena, I didn't realise how hard you were falling for me, but now I know" he chuckled  
"Whatever you say Darien,"

Darien's eyes suddenly lit up, "Really? Because I'm thinking of some pretty, uh inappropriate things"

"Oh? Why type of inappropriate things?" she asked curiously

"Things that involve you, stripping right now and joining me in the shower."

"Oh, I would but you know that then beats the whole purpose of a shower and besides, Raye's waiting for us downstairs."

"Raye can wait a little longer," he smirked

"Get dressed, Darien. We'll be waiting for you." She laughed before leaving the room.

Finally Darien was ready; he had thrown on a black shirt and a dark pair of jeans.

"What took you so long?" attacked Raye as she saw her brother enter the kitchen.

"Geez Raye, calm down. I was getting a shower."

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon let's go!" she cried

"Raye, the clubs not going anywhere and it is only 5 o'clock."

"Fine," Raye sighed, "Serena, come and get our purses while Darien starts the car."

The girls ran upstairs and grabbed their clutches. "So Serena are you and Darien together or what?"

"Just friends" Serena sang as she skipped out the door to rush down the stairs again. Raye on her tail.

"And..." Raye pressed as she followed Serena down the flight of stairs.

"And nothing, I told you we're just friends"

"But you wish you were?"

"Raye, I am not going to have this conversation with you"

"Oh c'mon, if it was any other guy you would be spewing out your love life and problems with me."

"Yes, but it's your brother."

"So what?" Raye asked, grabbing Serena's hand to stop her, "look, so what if Darien's my brother, it's not like we talk, and if we do it's about you... so spill"

"I'll tell you later, I promise. Just not now" she smiled sweetly at her friend before walking outside to the car.

"Drama," Raye laughed to herself before closing the door.

Darien pulled up at the nightclub and quickly found a parking space. They walked towards the door.

"Serena?" asked a voice from behind.

She turned to find a guy grinning at her, "Um sorry, who are you?"

"Aww, you can't tell me that you've forgotten all about me! I mean sure, I've cut my hair but-"

"Sam? Samuel Horne, is that you?" Serena squealed

He spread his arms out wide, "The one and only" he laughed before the blonde leaped into his arms for a hug, nearly making the two topple over.

"Oh My God! I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been? Why did you cut your hair?" Serena asked, bombarding him with questions.

"Whoa, slow it down girl. God your still the same fast talking drop dead gorgeous girl you always were." Sam chuckled.

"You've got that right," teased Raye, "well at least the fast talking part"

"Sorry," the blonde giggled, "Um, oh Sam these are my friends. Raye, my best friend and Darien her brother. Raye, Dare. This is Sam"

"You never mentioned that your ex was so gorgeous" Raye whispered to Serena, under her breath.

"Me and Sammy?" Serena laughed, "No! Sam is like a brother to me. He's the brother that life forgot to give me, I guess"

"Oh, well nice to meet you," Darien said, shaking Sam's hand.

"Like wise" Sam grinned, "Any friend of Sere's is a friend of mine"

"So what are you doing here?" Serena asked

"Well, I just came by early to check the place out. A group of mates of mine are coming tonight for my mates 19th, so I guess I'll see you later to night. I have to go but here is my number, we'll catch up soon!" he said, handing Serena a piece of paper out of his wallet.

"Okay, I'll see you later tonight" Serena waved before turning to enter the club. Raye and Darien following closely behind. As soon as they entered, the burst of loud music greeted them.

"Sere, he was gorgeous; you have to hook me up with him!"

"Whatever you say Raye," laughed the blonde

"You girls want some drinks?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, I'll just have a Cruiser in any flavour, I'm not fussy. Serena will just have a water, she doesn't drink" Raye yelled over the music

"You don't drink?" Asked a surprised Darien

"No, Why so surprised?" Serena whispered

"I'm just surprised that you agreed to come if you don't drink, that's all"

"Well, I have drunk before, I just prefer not to because I don't handle alcohol well and just because I don't drink doesn't mean I can't have fun"

"Oh okay, so do you want a water? Or a coke or something?"

"Uh, a coke would be nice"

"Okay, I will be back," he said before turning and disappearing through the sea of people dancing.

"Serena, you like Darien don't you?" Raye asked smugly

"Huh?"

"Oh quit the act girl!" Raye grinned, "I can read you like a book"

"You always have," she mumbled under her breath, loud enough for Raye to hear.

"Exactly, now spill"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and advice :) It mean's alot since this is my first go :D**

**Just want to give a special thanks to:**

**lovelyl who has given me some great advice :D and**

**mangamania** **who has some SUPER amazing stories! I have some awesome stories of her's in my favourites and yeh, just check out her profile :D**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Serena, you like Darien don't you?" Raye asked smugly

"Huh?"

"Oh quit the act girl!" Raye grinned, "I can read you like a book"

"You always have," she mumbled under her breath, loud enough for Raye to hear.

"Exactly, now spill"

* * *

"I do... like Darien, I have for ages but... I guess I was too proud to admit it. Just please do me a favour and leave it alone, I can work it out for myself" Serena replied seriously.

"Sure,"

"I'm serious Raye" Serena pressed

"Okay! I said okay"

"Raye do you solemnly swear on our sisterhood?" Serena asked, trying not to smile.

"Sere, have I ever told you that you're a freak?"

"Raye, do it"

"No!"

"PLEASE?" Serena whined

Raye kept a straight face and raised her hand in the air and repeated, "I solemnly swear on our sisterhood, that I will leave you and Darien alone to work this stupid little drama out that you have going on, by yourselves"

"Good, now let's have some fun!"

"That's why we're here," Raye laughed, disappearing into the pumping mob of people, Serena following her closely behind as the song finished.

Raye pulled her best friend into the centre of the floor as her favourite song started (I kissed a girl by Katy Perry).

"Whooooooa, I love this song!" Raye screamed before singing loudly with a group of girls who had made their way over towards them.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand,_

_Lost my discretion,_

_It's not what, I'm used to,_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you,_

_Caught my attention_

The girls all danced in a circle in the middle of everyone, "I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT" they all sang together, shaking their arms in the air wildly. A group of guys came over from the bar to watch them dance. Raye laughed at this, grabbing Serena by the wrist and pulling her out of the group to show the guys what they could really do.

At first Serena was confused at what her friend was doing but once she noticed the guys watching not too far away she giggled, "Tease," she whispered into Raye's ear as she clutched Raye around her waist. Raye followed, clutching the blonde's waist as they swung their hips against each other in sexy, fluid movements.

Serena laughed when they started to attract more male attention and receive whistles. The song ended and the floor lit up in applause as Serena and Raye gave a curtsy each. Darien came over and whispered into Serena's ear, "Mmm not bad," he whispered causing her to smile.

"I know," she winked, "I have been told before"

"Oh, have you?" he asked, handing her the coke and his sister the cruiser.

"Thanks Darien," Raye said, "Catch ya later," Raye left to join some random yet attractive guy on the dance floor.

A new song came on and Serena started to dance on the spot as she sipped her coke. Darien watched as she stared off into the crowd, she looked so beautiful.

She turned to find him staring at her, "What?" she asked

"Nothing..." he replied

"I love this song," she whispered to no one in particular.

"Wanna dance?"

"Yeah, okay!" Serena grinned as Darien took her drink, set it down at the bar and then drag her onto the floor.

They walked onto the floor and slowly closed the space between them while the slow R&B song continued to play. Serena threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

(Song lyrics)

After a few more songs, Serena turned around so that their bodies were moving together in unison as she grinded into him gently at first but then started to grind harder. Darien's hand trailed up from her bare thigh up to her stomach and back down again, savouring every curve of her sweet, irresistible body against his own body. She leaned her head back and Darien dug his face into her neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses on her jaw-line. Serena let out a soft moan and turned her face to the side slightly to face Darien.

"Darien..." she whispered before he captured her lips in his own.

The sweet moment was broken when a way too happy Raye came bouncing over. "What you two doing?"

"Go away Raye," Darien groaned, pulling away from a giggling Serena. 'Why does Raye always have to spoil things for him?' he thought.

"Oh, I getcha. You wanna do naughty things to her. Shhh its okay, I won't tell her." Said a loud and obviously drunk Raye. Serena couldn't help but snicker to herself.

"Raye, how many drinks have you had?" Serena asked,

"A couple... How many have you had?" she asked back

"None. Raye, you know I don't like to drink." Serena sighed, "I didn't even finish my coke,"

"You're a spoil sport.... spoil sport, spoil sport," Raye sung loudly, causing Darien to laugh.

Serena turned to frown at him, which wiped the smile off of his face quickly. "okay, c'mon Raye. Let's get some water and get you sobered up,"

"Sobered up? I don't want to! I don't want to drink water," Raye whined as Darien grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to lead her through the pumping crowd. But Raye wouldn't move.

"Raye, you remember my friend Sammy? We'll he'll be here soon. If you sober up, I'll set you up. But you have to sober up first."

"Okay," Raye grinned

* * *

**Hope you liked it, i had writers block so i didnt know what to write. I was stuck**

**Sorry it was so short...**

**-Caitee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews :D they help me write so keep them coming.**

**Um well not much to say except i hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

The sweet moment was broken when a way too happy Raye came bouncing over. "What you two doing?"

"Go away Raye," Darien groaned, reluctantly pulling away from a giggling Serena. 'Why does Raye always have to spoil things for him?' he thought.

"Oh, I getcha. You wanna do naughty things to her. Shhh its okay, I won't tell her." Said a loud and obviously drunk Raye. Serena couldn't help but laugh quietly to herself.

"Raye, how many drinks have you had?" He asked,

"A couple... How many have you had Serena?" she asked

"None. Raye, you know I don't like to drink." Serena sighed,

"You're a spoil sport.... spoil sport, spoil sport," Raye sung loudly, causing Darien to chuckle.

Serena turned to frown at him, which wiped the smile off of his face quickly. "Okay, c'mon Raye. Let's get some water and get you sobered up,"

"Sobered up? I don't want to! I don't want to drink water," Raye whined as Darien grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to lead her through the pumping crowd. But Raye wouldn't move.

"Raye, you remember my friend Sammy? We'll he'll be here soon. If you sober up, I'll set you up. But you have to sober up first."

"Okay," Raye grinned, before gulping down the glass of water that Darien handed her.

"Raye, drink slowly," Darien warned

Serena watched her friend sip her water slowly, as Darien instructed.

"Great Raye, you're doing an awesome job!" She encouraged before hearing her name being called out, through the crowd. She turned to see Sammy and a few of his mates making their way over to see her.

"Serena, this is Andrew, Chad, Greg and Ken," he introduced the guys, as each of them smiled and said hi. "Guys, this is Serena"

"Nice to meet you," she grinned, "Now I heard it was someone's birthday, So who's the birthday boy?" she winked

"Uh, that would be Chad," said Sammy, pointing out the guy with a dark brown head of hair that hung into his eyes.

"hmmm, well I don't have a birthday present..." she pretended to frown. She leant in and kissed him on the cheek, "So happy birthday," she smiled before turning to look at Darien and Raye. Raye who was back to her normal self looked up from her glass and saw the blonde motion for them to join her. Raye grabbed her brother by the arm and dragged him over to the gang.

"Guys this is my best friend Raye and her brother Darien." Serena smiled

Raye glanced at each of the guy's but her gaze automatically shifted to Chad. He was gorgeous, in his own rocker type way. Raye smiled at him, he smiled shyly back. "Hmmm," she thought, "What have you got yourself into?" as she couldn't help but stare at her new found hottie.

Serena watched as Raye stared at Sam's friend and smiled to herself as she saw him glancing at her without her noticing. She didn't think that Raye and Sam would have made much of a couple anyway. Chad on the other hand, well he had his own style which mostly consisted of black and Raye was very similar. She loved jeans and dark clothing that matched her Raven coloured hair; Raye was not a girl to be seen in a dress.

"Hey, Um Raye? Come with me to the bathroom."

Raye got the hint and excused herself, "What's up?" she asked as we reached the girls toilets.

"What you think of the guys?" I asked casually, trying to find a subtle way into the question I wanted to ask.

"They seem nice," she replied simply, checking her makeup in the mirror, whilst I made a habit of fluffing my hair.

"Yeah? What about that guy, Chad?" I grinned at her through the mirror.

She blushed, "Was it that obvious?"

"No. I'm just the bestest friend you will ever have. Ever. I automatically know these things." I said, causing her to laugh.

Suddenly Raye stopped laughing, "Do you think he noticed?" she asked, with a slightly scared look on her face.

Serena couldn't stop but smile, "I think he's noticed YOU, but no I don't think he noticed that you were looking at him. He kept looking at you whenever you turned around. It was like a bloody tennis match," she laughed

"Really? Wow. He's gorgeous! He's perfect... Don't you think he's perfect?" Raye rambled on causing the blonde to giggle.

"I think he's perfect for you but he's not my type." Serena said, turning to the mirror to check her makeup and fix her hair for the last time, before turning to the door.

Raye grabbed Serena's hand and turned her around again, "How about you and Darien?" she teased.

"Everything is splendid; we better go before the guys think something is wrong," Serena replied

"Yeah, I mean no one pee's for that long! But before we go can I ask you something?" Raye smiled

"Yeah Raye, you know you can ask me anything!"

"Did you have to say splendid? I mean WHO uses that word?"

They laughed as they made their way over to the guys again. Only Sam and Chad were left standing there. Everyone else was dancing.

"What's so funny?" Sammy asked,

"Nothing," both girls chorused, before bursting out in laughter again. They guys just shook their heads. Girls.

"Um, Raye. Do you want to dance?" Chad asked shyly

"I'd uh... Love too." She grinned over to her best friend who winked in reply as Chad led Raye into the pumping crowd of people on the dance floor.

"Is he normally that shy?" Serena asked Sam as she watched the two disappear.

"Nah, he's normally the life of the gang. Must really like her then" Sam replied, looking off into the direction his friend had left.

"Hey, where's Darien?" She asked, suddenly aware that he too, was missing.

"Out dancing," he said, glancing down at Serena with a knowing look.

"What?" She asked, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"You like him don't you?" he asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Nothing, just be careful. You kind of have a habit of falling for the jerks." He winced as he knew it sounded bad.

"What? What makes you say that?" she asked

"Chris Pickett, Jeremy Smith, Malachite Simpson?" he counted off his fingers a few more guys until he looked over at Serena.

"Well, Darien's different" she said simply

"I'm not saying he isn't; just... promise me you'll be careful? I don't want to see you hurt again"

"Okay, I promise but Darien is really a great guy. He likes me and I like him, that's all that matters."

"Okay Sere. I'm going to get out there and dance, coming?" he asked, looking back over to the dance floor.

"Nah, Maybe later. I'm going to look for Dare." Serena said before taking off in search of Darien.

After trying to search the dance floor for him **(I say try, because with a whole floor full of pumping, energetic people dancing with each other, it's really hard to push through them, let alone search for someone)** and looking over at the bar for him, Serena was convinced that he must be in the bathroom. Convinced until she glanced around at the dance floor one last time and saw him dancing with a gorgeous red head. Serena felt a pang of jealousy but swallowed it and made her way over to him. Until the unthinkable happened, Serena stopped dead in her tracks and watched as Darien and the red head, who were wrapped around each other kissed, shamelessly in the middle of the dance floor. Serena felt tears fill her eyes but wiped them away quickly as she saw Raye coming over towards her.

"Hey Sere, I'm getting a drink. Do you want a coke or something?" she asked

"You know what Raye? I'd love a cruiser."

"A cruiser? What happened to 'I don't like drinking'?" She asked

Serena ignored the question, "C'mon Raye let's get a drink" she said, grabbing Raye by the arm and pulling her over to the bar.

"Two blue cruisers please," Raye yelled over the music to the barman, who handed the drinks over.

Serena grabbed one and tried to open it. Screw clammy hands.

"Raye, do you mind?" she asked her friend, handing the drink over for her to open.

Raye watched as Serena downed it within no time, "Easy girl, you don't want to get tipsy, do ya?"

"No Raye, I don't want to get tipsy. I'm going to get fucking DRUNK!" she yelled and asked for another cruiser.

Raye's mouth just hung open as she watched her friend guzzle yet another drink. "Um, Serena. Stay here, don't move. I'm going to get Sam, okay?"

Serena just waved her off, not even listening to what she had just said. 'How could I have trusted him? I was right all along. He is a typical arsehole who is only there for a casual fuck. Fuck him!' she thought.

After a while, Sam came over to where Serena was sitting, with a concerned look on his face, "Are you okay Serena?"

"I am fan-bloody-tastic" she grinned after taking another sip out of her 3rd drink. Her 3rd drink within 5 minutes.

"Uh, Serena I think I should take you home now." Sam said, grabbing the drink away from her hands.

"I don't want you to take me home, Sam."

"Okay, then I'll go and get Darien to take you home," he replied, "Is that what you want?"

"Sammy. Sammy Wammy. I don't want to go home. You're spoiling my fun. Spoil sport," She grinned in an obviously drunk manner before poking her tongue out at him.

"What is wrong with you Serena?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Nothing," Serena smiled

"Okay, Well if you don't want to tell me, I'll go and get Darien. You can tell him."

Serena's eyes narrowed at the mention of his name. "If you get Darien, I won't be here"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked, clearly confused

"You, Sammy Leslie Horne were right. I do attract jerks and Darien was a big one." Serena mumbled

Sam pulled her in closer to him and wrapped his arms around her, "What has he done to you? Sere, What has he done to you?" he whispered into her ear.

Serena could no longer hold the tears in. She just let the tears fall and sobbed into Sam's shoulder.

"How could I have been so stupid, Sammy?" Serena cried as Sam felt helpless and could only hold her as she cried.

"Serena lets go. Let me take you home, Darien's coming over here."

"Okay lets go" Serena quickly nodded in agreement and grabbed Sam's hand as he pulled her up out of the booth.

"Hey Serena, What's wrong?" Darien asked as he caught up to them and realised that Serena was crying, "Where's the arsehole that hurt you? If I get hold of him, I will..." Only we didn't get to hear what Darien would do because Serena cut him off.

"The arsehole?" she repeated, "I'm looking at him,"

Darien's eyes were filled with a mix of emotion but mainly confusion. "Huh?"

"You wanted to break my heart, Darien? Well congratulations, you have succeeded." She said softly as she felt more tears form and run down her cheek. She turned around and continued to walk through the crowds of people to the exit. Darien grabbed her hand and swung her around.

"Serena, I don't understand. What did I do?"

"Stay away from her," Sam warned, "She doesn't want to see you"

"Serena has a mouth; if that's what she wants I'm sure she would tell me herself" Darien yelled back

Serena stood there helpless, not knowing what to do. For the first time in her life, she was helpless.

Darien looked at Serena and ran a hand down her hot cheeks and down to her trembling chin, "Serena?" he asked

She pushed his hand away and turned around to Sam, "Let's go."

Darien pulled Serena around yet again, and Sam swung into action. Serena screamed. Darien didn't know what hit him. Sam hit him. Straight on, in the jaw and Darien fell to the ground. "What the Fuck?!" Darien yelled as he wiped away blood from his mouth.

Sam grabbed Serena's hand, "c'mon Serena," he said, pulling her away. Serena looked down at Darien helplessly with tears running rapidly down her cheeks but turned around and let Sam drag her out.

"You shouldn't have done that Sam" Serena whispered urgently, looking out the window as Sam drove out of the parking spot.

"What?" Sam asked

"You know what," Serena said, "You shouldn't have hit him."

"It was less than that creep deserved." Sam muttered

"You don't even know what Darien did, and you just fly off the handle! Whether Darien hurt me or not, Violence doesn't solve anything. Besides, he's Raye's brother."

"And if Raye was a guy, she'd do the exact same thing." Sam defended himself.

"You know it was wrong" Serena said, turning back around to stare out the window and into the night.

Silence was broken when Serena's mobile rang. She pulled it out of her clutch and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Serena, where are you? What are you doing? What's wrong with Darien?" filled Raye's deeply concerned voice.

"Sam's taking me home, Raye." Serena mumbled into the phone.

"What is wrong with Darien?" Raye asked again

"How should I know?"

"Look Serena, I'm coming to see you, Chad and I will pick you up and take you home to my place."

"Raye –"Serena started but was cut off from the dial tone. Raye had hung up on her. She sighed and threw the phone into her clutch once more.

Sam pulled into her driveway and Serena swung the door open, got out quickly and slammed the door shut. Then started to make her way up the steps to her front door.

Sam got out, "Serena?" he yelled

She turned around, "Just go."

"Sere!"

"Sam, just go. I'd like to have some time alone before Raye gets here." She said, turning around to unlock her front door.

Sam watched as she disappeared inside. He sighed and did the only thing he could do. He drove away.


	9. Author's Note: Please Read

****

**Okay so i was just writing more and then i was like: Crap I've just figured out that I have made a big mistake! When I named who was in the cast in chapter 2 I think it was, I named Chad, Ken and Andrew but then I used the same characters in the club scene. So I've gone back and renamed the cast members in the cast ****so the guys that are Sam's friends are not the same people in the play. Sorry **


	10. Chapter 9

**Uh... Before you read, i just want to warn you that it isnt that good. I might end up getting another idea and so i'll replace it. Tell me what you think. Be honest please. If it sucks just tell me straight out.. Just be uh kind :P Enjoy**

Serena walked inside and threw her clutch and keys onto the kitchen counter. Looking through her freezer, she found the bucket of ice-cream that eagerly awaited her. Gabbing the bucket and a spoon, she made her way upstairs and changed into her corny pink and purple bunny covered pyjamas. She hadn't worn them since the last depressing moment of her life. She wiped all her makeup off and brushed her hair into 2 braids and put on every girl's favourite romance, 'The Notebook' **(It's not mine but ALL my friends love it****) **Not long after Serena was finally settled under a big blanket on the couch, stuffing her face with chocolate ice cream; Raye arrived.

"Do you know how worried you made me tonight?" Raye yelled, "First, you start drinking. You NEVER drink, Serena. And then you go missing. I was having a heart attack, until Darien said that you left with Sam. What was with you Serena?"

"I saw Darien..." Serena trailed off.

Raye didn't seem to notice that Serena hadn't finish, "Well OFCOURSE you saw Darien! We were there with him!" she cried, trying to make sense out of her best friend.

"No Raye, I saw him... kiss someone."

"What?"

"After you left me and Sam alone, I went to look for Darien. I found him, uh kissing some girl, in the middle of the dance floor."

"Maybe it was a mistake." Raye defended her brother, "Maybe he thought it was you?" she offered

"I don't have red hair;" Serena pointed out, "I can't believe I fell for it"

"Serena, my brother can be a real arsehole sometimes but I don't think he would have meant to hurt you, he loves you"

"He sure does have a funny way of showing it,"

"Serena, talk to him. Get his side of the story; maybe you saw it the wrong way."

"I don't even want to see him, let alone talk to him" Serena mumbled

"I'm going to kill that boy" Raye fumed, 'How could he do this to her best friend?'

"Don't worry about it Raye, I'm used to it. There must be something wrong with me, this always happens"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, those guys are just inconsiderate bastards"

"Raye, I know that you're not going to like this but could you maybe go home? I want to have some time to myself"

"Yeah, Sure Serena."

"Really?" Serena asked, it normally wouldn't have been that easy. Not with Raye.

"No, I was kidding. I will not leave you alone in an empty house to dwell in depression. You are coming home with me, so grab your stuff and let's go"

"I'm not going"

"Yes you are, I'll drag you if I have to" Raye announced

"Raye, I just told you I don't want to see Darien let alone talk to him, and you think that I should go to your house... where he LIVES?"

"We'll avoid him. Besides I have your stuff at my house. We can call the girls and make a big sleepover thing about it and that way Darien won't bother us..."

"Fine but if Darien so much as talks to me, I'm leaving. I'll walk home if I have to!"Serena muttered

As she picked up her keys and left with Raye, not even caring to change.

* * *

"Anyone want a drink? I'm going downstairs to get one, so anyone else want a coke?" Serena asked the girls, who were lying in front of the TV in Raye's room.

"No thanks," Raye, Lita and Mina chorused

"I'll come with you, I need a water." Amy said, getting up from her position on the floor and joining Serena down the stairs and into the kitchen. As the two walked into the kitchen, Darien closed the fridge and turned to see them.

At first, Serena looked at him and she didn't know what to do.

"Serena?" Darien asked, looking directly into her deep blue eyes, "Serena, we need to talk"

Serena ignored him and walked over to the fridge and began looking for the cold water, "Amy can you get two glasses, please?" She asked

"Serena, Please?" Darien begged

Serena ignored him yet again and started to pour the chilled water into the two glasses Amy had found. "Can you take them upstairs? I'll be up in a second" she smiled as she passed both glasses over to her blue haired friend, who left almost immediately.

She however turned back around to the fridge and put the water back, slamming the fridge shut.

"Serena, at least tell me what I've done wrong, so I can fix it." Darien sighed

Serena turned around to face him, "I don't have to talk to you,"

"Yes you do. We need to talk because I don't know what on earth I have done wrong." He cried in frustration.

"There's nothing to say except you are an arsehole. A sorry excuse for a man and a complete and utter jerk. Now with that said, there is absolutely NOTHING to say." She said as she was about to walk away. Darien grabbed her by the arm and swung her around and pinned her against the cupboards.

"Look I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry" he said before pressing his lips against hers.

She brought up her right hand and slapped him across his face before he had a chance to deepen the kiss.

"I can't believe you!" she whispered, as she pushed herself out from his grip. She walked over to the front door and opened it, only looking back once; a look of hurt, pain and hatred filled her deep blue eyes. She walked out and slammed the door.

"Shit!" Darien mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and keys, to follow her.

He ran out to his car parked in the drive way but noticed Serena was just walking down the end of the drive way. He pocketed his keys and ran after her.

"Serena, Wait!"

"I told you, I have nothing to say to you" She said as he finally caught up.

"Fine, I'll just walk with you then."

The silence went on for what seemed like eternity. Well, it lasted for 3 blocks, until Serena was standing by her letter box and she could no longer stand it. "You broke my heart Darien," she whispered into the wind before looking down at her feet.

"I don't know what I've done wrong Serena. I wish I did. I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"Well you did. I can't believe that I actually thought you were different from the others. Sam told me to be careful. I thought you were different. But you're all the same!" Serena cried

"Serena..." Darien tried to say something, but Serena had already disappeared up the pathway and into her house. Slamming the door.

He followed her and began knocking on her door. "Serena, please let me in"

"Go away Darien, please just leave me alone" she called back

"Serena, please! We need to talk," Darien yelled through the door, not noticing a car pulling into the driveway.

"Go away before I call the cops."

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice. Darien turned around to see Sam walking up the steps towards him.

"I've come to talk to Serena."

"Yeah, well she doesn't want to talk to you." Said Sam, before knocking on the door, "Serena, its Sam,"

'Great, Just Great' Serena sighed as she opened the door. "Go away both of you, I don't want to see either of you,"

She closed the door, Unhooked the phone cord and played her music. Loud.

* * *

Serena walked through the school halls to her locker where she was ambushed by Raye. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I unhooked the phone, so I got no calls," Serena said simply as she looked through her locker for her books.

"Serena, what happened?" asked a slightly concerned Raye

"Nothing."

"Did you talk to him?"

"I don't really want to talk about this right now, so just drop it okay?"

Raye held her hands up in defeat, "Sure whatever you want Sere."

Serena closed her locker and walked to home period with Raye where they met up with Lita.

"Attention students" came a crackling voice from the intercom, "I would like to announce on behalf of the dance committee that we have arranged for a dance to celebrate the beginning of spring."

The class cheered quickly and carried on listening, "The theme will be 'Spring Fling'. It should be a great night. More information will be given in the invitations that will be handed out tomorrow. That's all, enjoy your day."

Raye's face along with many other girls in the class lit up into a smile, "I can't wait! It's another excuse to go shopping... What colour should I wear?"

"The theme is spring, so there's not many colours to choose from." Replied Lita, "I'm going in my signature colour of green. What about you Sere?"

"Probably White,"

"White? That would look gorgeous on you! We have to go shopping tonight!"

"Absolutely!" Raye smiled in agreement.

"So... Raye, you inviting Chad?" Serena mused

"Well, now that I think about it... I might" Raye smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah Right! Like you weren't thinking about it before," Serena laughed

"I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled innocently in reply

"Oh? No-" Serena was cut off when a guy approached the three, "Hi Michael,"

"Hey Serena. Hi Raye. Um Lita, I was wondering if I could... Uh speak to you?"

"Sure, Michael. What do you want?" Lita asked casually, pretending her heart wasn't pumping faster by the fact that her crush was speaking to her.

"Uh, I was just wondering whether you were going to the dance with anyone." Said Michael

"Uh No, Why?" She asked, 'Please ask, Please ask, Please ask!' She repeated in her head over and over again.

"Great because I was wondering whether you'd like to go with me? You know... To the dance."  
"Sure! I'd love to go with you!" Lita grinned

"Great, well I'll see you in chemistry!"  
"Okay," she said as he turned away and walked back over to his friends.

Serena laughed, "I guess we know who Lita's going with"

Lita grinned, "I feel like I've got an overdose of Botox in my face"

"You look like you've got an overdose of Botox in your face," Raye said playfully, earning a slap from Lita.

The bell rang and the girls grabbed their stuff to meet up with the others.

"Hey! How cool is that about the dance? I can't wait!" Mina grinned cheerfully

"I know, we were just discussing it. We're going to the mall after school to go shopping for the perfect dress." Lita declared

"It's a gown, not a dress" Mina stated

"Same thing" she mumbled back.

"Yeah, so let's all meet up by... My locker" said Raye

"So who is everyone going with?" asked Amy

"Lita's going with Michael Spouse," Raye teased

"Since when?" Mina shrieked, eyes wide ready to hear the latest gossip.

"Oh, I don't know. About 10 minutes ago" Serena supplied, checking her watch

"Lita, you are soooo lucky! The second hottest guy in the school! Second only to Darien of course. How did you manage to snag him?"Mina squealed

"Ow! Mina, watch the decibels. I really do want to keep my hearing, ya know!" Lita complained, trying to drum out the ringing of her ears, "I don't know, he just came up to me and asked,"

"Anyway, who are you going with Amy?"

Amy blushed, "No one yet,"

"Me neither!" Serena pouted

"Oh whatever Serena! You'll get more offers than all of us put together. Besides it's not even end of 1st period yet" Mina pointed out, "plenty of time to be asked"

"Uh, speaking of 1st period. We'd better go otherwise Mr Lowe will have a fit!" said Raye

"Uh yes, Especially since we have the star of the show amongst us." Amy teased

"Amy! What has happened to my sweet blue haired friend who would never tease me?" Serena said dramatically, making the girls laugh.

"Sorry Sere but you really are like a walking soap opera" Raye grinned as she opened the door to the theatre.

"Where have you girls been?" Mr Lowe asked

"Uh, Sorry Mr Lowe that we're late," Serena smiled apologetically

"Just please don't let it happen again, I expected more commitment to this production from you, especially you Serena. Please don't let us down again."

"I won't. I promise!"

"Good, now get into partners and practise your lines for a little bit before we start to actually block it out **(Block it out for those who don't know just means act it out, but its drama terminology)"**

**Crap I've just figured out that I have made a big mistake! When I named who was in the cast in chapter 2 I think it was, I named Chad, Ken and Andrew but then I used the same characters in the club scene. So I've gone back and renamed the cast members in the cast ****so the guys that are Sam's friends are not the same people in the play. Sorry **

Serena watched as her friends split into pairs. Raye with Charlie, Mina with Luke, Lita with Kennedy and Amy went into her own little group to discuss ideas for the set design.

"Serena, Hey um can we talk?" Serena turned around to see that Darien was speaking to her.

"Shall we practise then?" She asked grumpily as she pulled out her script.

"Uh, I meant could we talk about what happened last night?"

"I know what you meant. Now what page should we start from?" Serena asked, knowing that she was acting like a bitch.

"Serena, I can't focus on the script if I don't know what I've done to hurt you."

"How about we start from page 4?" She said, clearly not listening nor caring about what Darien was trying to say.

This was how the whole period lasted, Darien trying to talk to her, Serena not giving a care in the world.

"Well done class. For our first period we've tackled quite a lot today so, well done. Remember girls, don't be late next time." Mr Lowe said, as the students got up to leave. Next period.

"Sere, what you have next?" Amy asked,

"Maths," she sighed, the only other subject besides drama that she had with Darien. "Why? What do you have?"

"History, I'd walk with you but my class is in the opposite direction."

"Aww, Ames! You're ditching me!" Serena pouted

"Sorry" She said with a laugh before turning to rush to her class.

"I'll walk with you," said Darien, walking across the hallway to her, "We're in the same class anyway"

Serena shot him a look that was mixed with pure disgust and pure hatred. In other words, if looks could kill..... "I'd rather die,"

Darien was going to ask for the 29th time that morning what it was that he did wrong, when he was interrupted by someone.

"Excuse me Serena, I was wondering whether you'd like to go to the dance with me," asked a boy who she knew was part of the computer club. A nerd.

'Hmmm...' she thought, 'Get back at Darien?' she asked herself.

"I'm sorry, I'd have loved to go with you but I'm already going with someone." Serena said, politely.

Twisting the truth and adding a few white lies to boast this guy's self esteem wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Oh okay. No worries, thanks anyway." He said, walking away with what looked like a new bounce in his step.

"You're going with someone?" asked Darien, "Who?"

"It's not you, so does it matter?" She asked

"I'm jealous," he said simply

"So?" Serena raised an eyebrow and then sighed, "No one yet, I haven't been asked by the right person."

"Serena, Will you go with me?"

"No,"

"I love you, Serena"

"Darien, you say that to every girl. It means nothing when you say it to me." She said sadly, leaving him alone in the corridor, speechless and hurt.

She wanted so much to believe what he said was true but as soon as she became close to forgiving him, flashbacks of last night filled her head.

Maths went by with no real significance to this story. **(A.N: In other words, I can't be bothered writing anything for that class)**

Darien was glad when maths had finally finished, he had gym next and what better way to blow off some steam than a few laps and the usual workout that the coach had planned?

Darien was up to his 143rd sit up out of 200. "144, 145, 146"

"I'm pleased to see our star player has a load of commitment today. Atta boy" said coach as he walked past Darien. After doing a combination of sit-ups, push-ups and stretches, Darien grabbed his gear and headed to the change rooms. It was not long after that the others join him and the usual locker room talk began.

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Serena Tsukino. She's one hot piece of meat that I wouldn't mind tasting."

"Serena? You don't stand a chance" laughed another guy

"I heard she hasn't been fucked lately, so I plan to show her what she's been missing out on"

Darien listened while trying to not create mass murder right then with anyone who thought about Serena. 'Even if she won't talk to me, I need to protect her from creeps like these'

"Lay off Diamond. Like I said, you don't stand a chance. Besides, you couldn't get into her pants if you paid her."

"Oh trust me, she'd let me do a lot more. I can be quite convincing." Diamond said slyly

"Don't touch Serena," the boys turned to see Darien staring at Diamond.

"Why not? She'd be prime, besides she's there for the taking."

"Why not?" Darien repeated the question as he pushed Diamond up against the wall, "You mess with Serena and you mess with me. She's not your little toy! Don't you dare touch her." He roared

"Don't worry man; I won't hurt her... much. I heard she was a little slut before she came here anyway so..."

Darien planted his fist in Diamonds face, leaving him to collapse to the floor as he turned around to the rest of the guys in the locker room.

"This goes for everyone, you touch Serena and you'll wish you were dead." Darien threatened before turning on his heel and stalking out.

**Well? Please review so i know**

**Thanks**

**-Caitee**


	11. Chapter 10

After school, Serena rushed through the hallways, making her way to Raye's locker. Lita, Mina and Amy were already there talking to Raye about the dresses they might get. The colour, the style, the length...

Raye spotted Serena at the other end of the corridor, "There she is girls," she said, pointedly

"I am so sorry! Mr Pritchard just doesn't know when to stop talking!" Serena panted as she finally came to a stop.

"Don't sweat it! We're used to you being late anyway," Mina laughed

"You should talk! At least I get to school on time everyday!"

"C'mon guys, we have important business to plan,"

Everyone turned to Lita, staring at her for a brief moment before bursting out laughing. The girls made their way down the stairs and in to the car park.

"Okay so who's tagging with whom?" asked Serena as she pulled back the top of her red convertible.

Amy and Mina looked over at Raye and Lita, whose cars were parked on either side of mine.

"I'll tag with Serena since we practically live right next door" Mina piped up

"Mina, you live down the street! You exaggerate things WAY too much," Smirked Serena

"Then I'll go with Leets," Amy decided

"Guess I'll be flying solo," sighed Raye

"It's only a 5 minute drive, we'll be there before you know it," Serena smiled

Raye lightened up, smile on her face. The girls got into their respective cars, Mina with Serena and Amy with Lita. And just like Serena had promised, they were there before they knew it.

"So..." said Mina, as the girls made their way to through the mall, "What's the change in who's going with whom?"

Amy perked up, "Mason asked me 6th period" she smiled with delight

"Do you mean, Mason Craig?" Raye asked, "One one on the Soccer team?"

Amy nodded enthusiastically, "Yup, he sat next to me in biology, since we're partners and all and he just asked me"

"Aww you two make such a good couple!" Mina gushed, before turning round to Serena, "So what about you Sere? What's the verdict? How many offers?"

"No one yet, I've only been asked by two people." She said, gloomily

"Two people? Who?" asked Raye

"That uh, Kevin guy from the computer club and Darien,"

"Wow, normally you have guys lining up at your locker for a chance to take you to a dance," Lita interjected

"Yeah, that's really strange," Raye agreed, "Maybe it's a sign that you should work things out with Darien and go with him, you guys make an awesome couple."

Serena gave Raye a death stare and continued walking, leaving her friends behind her.

"I guess not," Raye countered before the girls rushed to keep up with their blonde friend.

"I can't believe you even suggested that Raye,"

"Serena, calm down. Look I take it back, okay. Just please can we go shopping for ourdresses?"

"Gowns" interrupted Mina

Serena just looked at Mina and burst out in giggles, "Okay guys, let's go and get the best GOWNS ever and knock everyone off their feet."

The girls cheered in response, linked arms with each other and walked straight to the little shop _Silent Dreams_, a shop that not many girl at school would consider buying their gown when the big shop _Vivien's Occasions _that was known for America's finest gowns was located right on the other side of the mall.

Serena smiled as her friends immediately disappeared into the various racks of dresses. Not knowing where to start, Serena just browsed through the closest rack with less determination than the other's.

"Can I help you young lady?" Serena turned around to find a familiar face.

"Oh, Mrs Clarke, Hey you frightened me!" Serena breathed a sigh of relief once she realised that it was one of her neighbours who lived down the road.

"Serena, It's you! How often do I tell you to call me Dot?"

"Every time I see you," Serena grinned, "Although, you'll always be Mrs Clarke to me"

"Yes... Well. What can I help you with?" she asked

"Uh, well I have this dance at school to celebrate the beginning of spring and I need a dress that ties into the spring theme,"

"Hmm, Okay. What colour did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought white and then have white daisies scattered throughout my hair"

"That would look lovely. I think I have the perfect dress!" Mrs Clarke gushed, leading Serena to the back of the store where the counter was.

She pulled out a box and lifted out the most gorgeous dress that Serena had ever seen, "This came in yesterday and I haven't had the chance to put it out yet,"

"Mrs Clarke, It's beautiful" Exclaimed Serena

"Would you like to try it on? I think it would look stunning on an angel such as yourself"

Serena's eyes softened, "Could I?"

"Go right ahead," Mrs Clarke smiled, passing the dress over to Serena, "The fitting rooms are that way,"

"Serena followed the direction that Mrs Clarke pointed, behind the counter.

After gaining some confidence, Serena walked out of the small room and into the store where Mrs Clarke sighed, "Serena you look like an angel. You look just like your mother,"

"You really think so?" Serena asked, as she twirled in the dress that fitted her so perfectly.

"She would have been so proud to call you her daughter, if she was here"

"Mrs Clarke, um my friends are here and well they don't know..."

"Know what?" asked Raye bouncing over to the counter.

"Wow, Serena you look gorgeous!" commented a stunned Lita.

The dress fell to the ground in a full length. It hugged her upper body, accentuating her stunning figure down to her waist, where a soft flow of silk fell down around her legs.

"You think?" Serena asked her friends, turning around to see herself in the full length mirror across from her.

"Absolutely! You have to get it!" Mina insisted,

"I think I will."

"Good! That dress was MADE for you"

"Thank you Mrs Clarke!"

"My Pleasure Serena"

Serena turned around after one last glimpse of herself in the mirror and headed out the back again to get changed.

She handed the dress over to Mrs Clarke, "Thank you so much, you're the best! Can you do a favour for me though?" she asked

"Anything for you Serena"

"Can you help my friends pick out stunning gowns for their selves?"

"Sure thing," she winked as she made her way over to the rack of dresses that Lita was looking through.

After almost two hours of trying on do different gowns; Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye had all found the perfect dresses. They thanked Mrs Clarke and crossed the mall to the shoe store opposite _Silent Dreams_.

Lita, Amy and Mina all went ahead and started to look through the store for the perfect pair of heels, while Raye hung back to talk to Serena.

"What did you mean before when you said that we don't know?"

"Huh?"

"Back in the store, you said that your friends don't know... What don't we know?" asked Raye

"Oh, it's nothing important." Smiled Serena

"Then you can tell me,"

"Uh no, it's okay... Really"

"You can tell me anything Serena!"

"I know I can Raye but I don't want you to treat me differently if you know."

"Rena..."

"I haven't heard that nickname since 5th grade," Serena laughed

"Serena, I won't treat you differently. You're my best friend and you're worrying me!"

"I can take care of myself Raye, there's no need to worry."

"Tell me!" Raye cried

"Now's not the time or the place. Come over after school. It might be easier to explain there. But for now can we just get some gorgeous heels?"

"Okay," sighed Raye as Serena pulled her down the aisle of shoes.

* * *

Serena changed into her silk night dress and picked up her phone,

"Yeh, Raye it's me... What take out do you want?"

"Serena, can't you just tell me over the phone?" Raye asked, ignoring the question

"No, now what do you want? Is the Noodle Box okay?"

"Yeh, Serena. That's fine. I'm nearly there. Cya"

Serena hung up and then dialled the number for the Noodle Box. There's nothing quite like comfort food when you're going to tell your friend the biggest secret of your life. One that you've been hiding from her since you first became friends.

'I'm doing the right thing,' Serena told herself, 'she would find out eventually'

Serena was interrupted from her thoughts by the arrival of Raye.

The raven head barged in, "I'm here," She called out

"Hey," said Serena, leaning up against the wall.

"So Serena, you gonna tell me what this whole secret is?"

"I've ordered Chinese which should be here soon and I've put a movie on up in my room,"

"Sere, Stop! Just tell me what it is that you need to so I can stop worrying about you. Your freaking me out!"

"Okay... Well, uh you know how I've always said that my parents leave uh, 'very busy lives' and thats why they are never home?"

"Yeh...." replied Raye, gesturing for her to carry on.

"Well, the thing... Uh, the thing is... I've been lying to you. You see 3 years ago, my parents were in an accident. My parents and my older brother died on their way home from one of my brother's softball matches. That's why you've never met them. Because they aren't alive anymore."

"Sere-"

"Please don't be angry at me for not telling you, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to treat me different. All I ever get is pity and sympathy and I didn't want that from my true friends. I wanted to tell you, please don't be mad at me..." Serena pleaded

"Sere, I'm so sorry. I'm not mad at you. God, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you told me."

"When Mrs Clarke said that I looked like my mother, I freaked out. I haven't told anyone before, only you and Sam knows."

"Serena I'm always here for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, of course-" Serena was cut off by the door bell, "Hmm, That must be the food,"

After paying the man, Serena rushed in with the two containers. "C'mon, let's go watch a movie,"

Raye was surprised that Serena could change so quickly, "If you're sure,"

"Yep, Why wouldn't I be?" came the reply

Raye sighed before racing Serena up the stairs and into the room.

"Hey, wanna sleep over? You might as well"

"Okay, I'll call Darien and ask him to bring round some clothes,"

"Actually, instead of watching a movie... Let's have some girl talk!"

"Okay, let me ring Darien first." She smiled, lifting her phone to her ear.

"Darien, it's me. Can you bring some clothes over to Serena's? NOT THE BAGGY ONES!" Raye yelled into the phone.

Serena muffled some giggles as she listened to Raye yelling at her brother.

"Uh, probably not. Darien, you know the answer, so just leave it at that. FINE I'll ask her."

"Darien wants to talk to you," She said, handing the phone over, "I'm going downstairs to get a drink," Raye left leaving Serena alone, with Darien on the phone.

She lifted the phone to her ear but didn't say anything,

"Serena you there?" came Darien's voice,

"What do you want Darien," she sighed into the handset

"Serena, I'm so sorry for whatever it is that I've done. Please go to the ball with me?"

No emotion crossed Serena's face. She was confused. So many emotions were begging for her to release. Hurt, Anger, Love... 'Why does he suddenly make me feel this way?' she asked herself

"Serena?" Darien breathed, knocking Serena from her thoughts.

"Darien, I can't..."

"Can't what?"

She remained speechless, what exactly couldn't she do? Although he had hurt her, she still felt weak at the knees. She longed for the moment that he realised what he had done to hurt her so bad.

"I have to go Darien," she said, hanging up before he could say another word.

She looked up to see Raye leaning against the door frame, "What did he say?" she asked

Serena rolled her eyes and breathed deeply, trying not to let out the tears that wanted to fall, so much. "Nothing Important,"

"Serena, you don't have to hold back your feelings. It's just me." Raye said soothingly as she sat down on the floor next to her friend.

"Raye... How come he doesn't know what he's done to hurt me?" she felt the tears fall from her eyes as she looked at her Raye.

"Serena, you need to tell him. Guys are thick; He's not going to be able to work it out on his own. So if you're waiting for him to figure it out, then you're going to be waiting forever."

Serena cried as Raye hugged her, the doorbell rang and Serena wiped her eyes and went to go answer the door. She needed to talk to Darien. Raye followed right behind.

Serena opened the door to find Diamond standing there with a grin on his face. "Hey Serena,"

"Uh, Hi Diamond. What can I do for you?" asked Serena, slightly confused as to why he of all people was standing on her doorstep.

"I was wondering whether you would do me the honour of attending the dance with me" he flashed her one of his signature smile.

"You do realise that it is 11 o'clock at night, right?" asked Raye coldly, from behind Serena. Raye obviously did not approve of Diamond.

"I did notice that, but I couldn't stop thinking about Serena. So I thought, I'd come and ask the question I so wanted answered."

Serena looked back at Raye who raised her eyebrow as if to say, "You're not seriously considering it, are you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled a voice of complete hatred.

Diamond turned around as Serena looked behind him to see Darien rushing, no more like speeding towards them.

"I came to ask Sere, to the dance. Is there a problem?" Diamond asked innocently.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER! SHE'S NOT A TOY DIAMOND!" Darien yelled back

"Excuse me?" asked Serena, "What the hell, do you mean, you told him to keep away from me?"

"Oh didn't you know Sere? Darien punched me in the face and then told the whole locker room that no one was to talk to you, or they would wish they were dead."

"Darien?" She asked, "Is this true?"

Serena watched as Darien stared daggers at diamond, she knew what the answer would be. "You had no right!" she screamed at him.

"Sere, he said that you were a little slut. He just wants to get in your pants."

Serena looked at Diamond who played the innocent act all too well. However she knew Darien wouldn't lie. "Is that true?"

"Of course not Sere," Diamond lied

The tension at Serena's door was too much to bear. "Diamond, I suggest you go home," interjected Raye, coming forward from behind Serena was standing.

"Not until I get what I came for," he said, grabbing Serena by the wrist

"Let go Diamond," Serena winced in pain, "You're hurting me"

"She said Let Go." Darien glared at Diamond.

Diamond didn't release his hold on Serena; in fact he tightened his grip, causing her to yelp.

Darien pinned him up against the brick s of Serena's house. In surprise Diamond let go of Serena who scrambled away at his release.

"You're going to get back into your car and drive away from here. Don't you dare touch her again, you hear me?" Darien growled before freeing him from his hold and turned around.

"Serena isn't my type anyway. I like them to be tight, she's so loose she wouldn't feel a thing," Diamond snarled back.

Darien turned and bashed him in the face; he fell to the ground before scrambling up and running to his car to get away.

Darien watch him leave and turned to see Serena staring at him.

"Here's Raye's clothes," he said, picking up and bag that had fallen to the ground and handed it to Serena.

Serena didn't take it so he offered them to Raye, who did take them.

"Alright," he sighed before turning to walk down the steps to his car.

"Uh, Darien..." Serena called

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to see her.

"Uh, you'd better let me take a look at that hand," she said pointedly

"It's okay,"

"Fine, but if you drive home and then have an accident... I won't be going to your funeral."

He chuckled and let himself be dragged into her house.

* * *

I'll set up the couch and you can sleep here tonight," she said, as she pinned his bandage into place.

"Don't you think you over reacting a little bit here?" he asked

She glanced up at him, "I sorry I don't want you to die," she said sarcastically, getting up from the floor, "Go home if you want. See if I care."

"Okay, I'll stay," he said before pulling her down for a kiss. He caught her lips in his and what was supposed to be a quick peck, turned into something much more. He was surprised when she started to respond. His hand reached to caress her cheek as her mouth opened to his and their tongues met. Suddenly she pulled back, biting her lip. "I can't do this," she said breathlessly pulling out of his warm hold.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going for a walk; I need to clear my head." She announced as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

Darien pushed himself off of the couch and ran out after her.

"Serena, what have I done?" he cried once he caught up with her, around the block.

"I saw you kissing that girl," Serena could feel the tears form in her eyes as she kept walking.

"What girl?" he asked, slightly confused

"That red head. The one you were dancing with at the nightclub."

"Beryl?" he asked

"I don't know her name."

"Serena, Beryl and I dated at the beginning of last year but then I broke it off. She saw me at the club and we started dancing. She kissed me, not the other way round." Darien explained

"It doesn't matter what way it was, you still kissed."

"Yeah Serena, we kissed," he said as he moved in front of her, stopping her. "But you must have walked away before I threw her off of me and tell her that there is absolutely no chance of us getting back together because I have met somebody new. Someone different." He said, running his hand down her face to wipe away the tears, "Serena, I have never met anybody like you and when I'm not with you, I feel like I'm dying. I've never said this to any girl except you, I love you."

Serena was speechless, had he really just say that he loved her? Did he really mean it? Was he lying? Should she forgive him?

Darien watched her closely as she thought deeply.

"Say something" he said, bring her back to reality.

Serena didn't know what to say. She looked into his eyes helplessly for the second time that night. She couldn't help but break down into tears; Darien wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand through her hair.

"C'mon we better start heading back, Raye is probably wondering where we are," he said and as if on cue, his phone rang. He answered it, "Yes, Raye. She's with me, were coming back now... Nah its okay. See ya soon." He hung up and pocketed his phone.

He picked Serena up bridal style and started to walk down the dim lit street with his princess in his arms.

Serena would have been surprised that Darien started to carry her, if she wasn't so tired. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest, taking in this moment. The feel, the smell and gently drifted to sleep in the arms of her prince.

* * *

The next morning, Serena woke up to find herself lying in Darien's arms. The memory of last night still running through her head. 'My Prince' she thought. She rolled over slightly so she could see his face. She smiled to herself. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Serena rolled over again so she was now face to face with him. She ran her fingers through his hair slightly, brushing it away from his eyes. He awoke at the sudden touch to see Serena smiling at him.

"This must be a dream," he mumbled tiredly, closing his eyes.

"C'mon, wake up"

"No." He replied stubbornly

"Why not?" She asked

"Because if I wake up, this dream will end and I'll wake up without you in my arms."

"Trust me, it's the real thing," whispered Serena, before gently pressing her lips to his. He responded by tightening his hold around her and took her lips in his. After a few blissful minutes, Serena pulled away. "Morning," she said

"Morning," Darien sighed in contentment

"C'mon, we'd better get out of bed." Serena smiled, sitting up from Darien's hold. Only to be pulled down again.

"Can't we stay here?" he pleaded

"No."

"I don't want to get up,"

"Why not?" Serena asked

"I just want to spend the day like this, with you in my arms." He yawned

Serena grinned, "Although I wouldn't mind spending the whole day in bed with you, I really think we should get up."

"Well, I don't," Darien's lips curved into devious smile, "But I'd be willing to reconsider if you were able to somehow convince me otherwise."

"Oh… Is that so?" She asked as craftily crawled over on top of him, so that her golden hair hung around them. Serena slid her small hands over his bare chest and began pressing soft kisses along his jaw line.

He moaned sleepily in enjoyment and she drove him further by running her fingers teasingly along the waistband of his boxers. He was becoming frustrated by her teasing. Darien flipped her onto her back swiftly and pressed his lips to hers and ran his hand down her side to linger at her thigh. Serena responded instantly, running her fingers through his dark silky hair.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a burst of laughter in the room next door.

"Well, we know that Raye is awake," Darien chuckled

"Crap! I forgot about her. I better go before she suspects something."

"Suspect something? Serena don't you think that's a bit late? I mean you just spent the whole night sleeping with me." He chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.

"Crap!" she cried again, "We have school! C'mon we have to get up!" She said, jumping out of bed.

Darien groaned as she ran around her room and chose some clothes to wear.

She froze when she heard Raye banging on the door, "Sere, we have school. You up?"

"Yeh, I'm coming." She called back

"Is Darien awake yet?"

"Yes Raye," he groaned

"Oh, Okay then. Hey Serena, I was just talking to Chad on the phone, were going to the dance together" She yelled through the door.

Serena walked over and opened the door, "Raye you could have just come in."

Raye grinned, "Well I didn't want to INTRUDE... I'm going to head off to school now, since my car's here. I'll see ya there"

Serena rolled her eyes as her friend turned and left. She heard the car pull out of her drive way and she giggled, "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her," she closed the door.

"Sometimes I wonder the exact same thing," Darien said, luring Serena over for a kiss. "Let's skip the first few subjects today and go to school later,"

"Hmm, okay," she said, as Darien brought his lips to meet hers.

* * *

Serena opened her eyes to find herself in the same position she had this morning, when she had first woken up. She laid there comfortably in his arms, "Darien?" She whispered.

"Yeah..." he answered

"How long have I been a sleep for?"

"Almost an hour," he replied.

"We have to get up soon, Go to school..."

"Soon, but not now. I like just lying here with you in my arms."

Serena's heart melt and she k new she had made the right decision. She would lie like this forever if she could.

"Darien?"

"Hmmm," he mumbled

"About what Diamond said... It's not true" she said, turning around so she was now face to face with him.

"What's not true?" he asked

"I don't, didn't sleep around. I'm not a slut."

"Serena, even if you did sleep around... it wouldn't change how I feel about you."

"Well, I didn't. I'm not like that."

"Which makes me love you all the more," he smiled, "besides, don't listen to what Diamond says anyway."

"Do you want some breakfast? Although I would love to just spend the whole day like this, we really need to go to school" said Serena

Darien groaned, "There's no chance of us skipping out on the whole day, is there?"

"Nope, now get your gorgeous backside out of that bed so we can get ready. I'll go and get some clothes for you."

Serena left and headed to her parent's old room. 'Gosh the memories' Serena thought as she walked over to her dad's wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Thank goodness my dad was semi-trendy' she giggled to herself, making her way back to Darien.

"Here. I hope they fit. Now what shall I wear?" she asked herself, looking through her own wardrobe.

Serena pulled out a short yellow sundress and held it up in front of him. "What ya think?"

"Hmm, yeah. But I would rather you wear nothing..." he said slyly.

"Uh, Darien... I'm going to school where over half the population is male. I don't think that would be such a good idea," she said planting a kiss on his lips.

"If you want a shower, go right ahead." She said, looking for a pair of shoes.

"Do you want to join me? We'd be saving water!" he flashed a smile

"If I got in the shower with you, washing would be the last thing on our minds, besides it would defeat the purpose of showering."

"Think of the dolphins. We'd be saving them, saving water is a very important thing, ya know."

Serena giggled, "Hmmm, now you've nearly got me convinced but we need breakfast and to get to school so, I guess we'll have to save the dolphins another day."

Serena got up from the bottom of her wardrobe, gave Darien a chaste kiss before making her way going down stairs to prepare some breakfast.

"Darien get your butt down here!" Serena called out as she poured a glass of orange juice for him.

"Mmm, Smells good." Said Darien as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his hair dry with the towel.

"Sit down and enjoy, I'm going to have a shower," Serena rushed off upstairs

"What? You mean you're not part of the meal?" Darien called after her. She laughed.

Pulling off her clothes, she turned on the shower. Stepping in, she smiled as the hot water hit against her back. Serena took her time in the shower, using up what felt like all the hot water. Serena wrapped her fluffy white cotton towel around herself and walked out of the steamy bathroom into her cool room. Darien looking more than comfortable lying on her bed.

"I thought you'd never get out of there," he grinned

She laughed, "Well, I was thinking of never coming out"

"Now that would have been a shame," Darien chuckled

Serena grabbed her dress and was about to take them into the bathroom, "Where are you going?" He asked

"Bathroom to get changed." She replied

"Don't I get a show?" Darien mocked disappointment.

"Nope, you didn't give me a show so fair's fair." Serena poked her tongue.

Darien got up of her bed and made his way towards her, "I can give you a show if you want one," he said teasingly, undoing his shirt buttons.

"Oh no, that's okay. I don't really want to see your wrinkly skin or your beer belly," she joked

"Why you…" Darien chased her and she rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Cheater!" he yelled through the door.

* * *

**Caitlins Corner: **

**Well this is by far the longest chapter ive written for this whole story. It's still only short though....**

**Anyway, i hope you like it. I don't think it's toooooo bad but thats my opinion.**

**Ii just want to say thanks for all the reviews :)**

**I shall update soon :)**


	12. Author's Note 2 Please Read

Have no fear!

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but my laptop basically decided that it didn't like me and has run off and eloped with my toaster who also doesn't like me at the repair shop. So this is the first time I have been in front of a computer for a decent amount of time for weeks.

I will try my hardest to update either tonight or the day after Christmas. I just have to type and upload… I've been writing it all on paper and I have about 2 chapters worth.

Thank-you for all of you who have been reading my sore attempt at a story and I feel sorry for those who actually LIKE my story :) Thank-you and Merry Christmas and a happy new year :)


	13. Chapter 11

No sooner had they walked into the empty halls of Crossroads High, Darien and Serena were trampled by a sudden pack of students trying their best to rush outside of the school as the fire alarm rang overhead.

"Shit!" Darien exclaimed before following everyone's lead and dragged Serena out with him.

The student body all crowded together in the park in the park across from the school and watched as smoke began to flood out of any of the opened windows.

Serena dashed through the groups of students until she saw Mina, Amy and Lita huddled together, watching the building now go up in flames.

"Serena, Where have-" Lita started, only to be cut off by her friend.

"Where's Raye?" asked Serena, looking expectantly from Lita to Mina to Amy and back again.

"I don't know," answered Mina, " I haven't seen her all morning,"

"I haven't seen her come out yet," Amy added

One look at the blonde and they knew what she was thinking of doing.

"No! Serena… It wont do any…" Amy began before Serena took off sprinting towards the burning building, "SERENA!" She cried, already knowing that it was pointless, Serena had already gone.

A pair of strong arms caught Serena mid-step in the middle of the road.

She began thrashing around, trying to get free. The more she fought, the more she felt tears threatening to fall.

Darien's voice filled her ears and for one split second she started to calm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled over the noise of the sirens as the fire trucks began to pull up.

"Raye's not out yet!" Serena cried back.

Darien glanced down quickly at Serena, then let her go and told her to stay put before rushing over to tell the fire rescue workers.

Serena looked up at the building and at gazed into one of the windows of what used to be a class, which was now fully ablaze. She sighed and tugged herself tightly as tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

Looking up at the window, Serena suddenly saw a dark figure amongst the flames. Automatically thinking of Raye, she gasped and raced into the smoky building, despite the fact that Darien and the Rescue Workers were yelling after her.

Darien tried to run after her but as soon as Serena entered the building there was a small explosion at the door, stopping him long enough for someone to take hold of him and drag him away.

She heard the men call after her, she had even heard Darien. Serena didn't care. She had seen Raye, she was sure of it! Serena started to breathe heavily as she began to inhale a great deal of smoke.

She rushed through the halls as quickly as she physically could. The whole building was covered in a grey blanket, making it difficult to see. Serena felt around and found a flight of stairs leading upwards. The heat swept over her as she crawled her way up the stairs slowly, finding it increasingly difficult to breathe with each step she climbed. As she reached the last step, Serena could no longer deal with the lack of air. She fell onto the hot hard surface and slowly began to lose consciousness.

* * *

I know, I know. A short chapter.

Im sorry but idea's come to me more easier to me when typing. Not writing with pen and paper.

Caiteexx


	14. Chapter 12

**Just so you guys know.... I know ABSOLUTELY NOTHING about coma's so if it all seems REALLY fake im sorry :)**

* * *

It had almost been a week since the fire and Serena still laid peacefully in a coma whilst those close to her waited anxiously for her to wake from her slumber. Darien hadn't left her side since the doctor had given him the dreaded news. He had stood in the waiting room all night until a doctor had finally come out and explain her situation. Since then he had stuck to her like glue. Only leaving when the doctor's needed to do tests.

Dr Mizuno, Amy's mum would often send for food from the hospitals cafeteria just to insure that he'd eat. Over the time he had stayed there, he had taken a liking to the lasagne. Regardless of the fact that it looked just as horrible as any of the other food sold there.

And there he was again. Sitting by himself at a cold table eating a cheesy mess on a plastic plate while the doctors performed tests.

Mina stood at the cafeterias entrance and looked at him. He obviously hadn't had much sleep and his normally bright sapphire eyes were now dead and empty as he stared off into space. She sighed and made her way towards him. "How is she?" asked Mina, taking a seat opposite Darien.

"No change" he said, not even bothering to look up at her.

"Have you spoken to Raye yet?"

"No," he said simply, "and I don't want to either"

"You do realise that she has done absolutely nothing wrong"

"It's because of Raye that Serena is in this mess," he shot back, standing up and disposing of his rubbish in the bin and walking out, towards Serena's room.

Mina followed, "No, Its not and you know it. It's no ones fault, your just trying to shift the blame."

"Shift the blame?! Are you implying that the reason Serena is laying in that room right now is because of me?"

"C'mon Darien, you know that's not what I meant. What I'm trying to say is that blaming Raye wont do any good. Raye is dying inside; I mean her best friend is in a coma because she tried to save Raye, even thought she didn't need saving. Her brother; the most important person in her life, is blaming this whole fiasco on her because she didn't end up going to school which made Serena's attempt pointless and what's more is the fact that she is believing every word you have said to her and she thinks this IS all her fault."

His empty eyes filled with the sadness that was long over due and he turned to Mina, "I'm sorr-" he started

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to," she interjected

Before he could respond, Sam walked over.

"Wow Man, you look like crap!" he said

Darien attempted to smile but failed, "thanks," he murmured as he watched Mina glare at Sam for the comment.

Sam had come and visited Serena everyday. The two guys had put their differences aside and a small friendship was beginning to form.

"How is she today?" asked Sam, taking a glance over at Serena's door.

"Same as yesterday" Darien sighed, "Oh, uh Mina this Sam. One of Serena's old friends and Sam this is Mina."

"Hey Sweet Stuff" Sam grinned cockily at the blonde.

Mina rolled her eyes, "Sure…" she said, before turning to Darien, "Dare, I'm going to try and get Raye to come down. She hasn't seen Serena yet, so excuse me."

Sam watched as she walked down the corridor, he looked back at Darien and cocked his head towards the direction she had just left, "She single?" asked Sam

Darien just nodded in response.

"How does she manage that?"

Darien shrugged, "I guess turning down loser's like you"

Sam grinned at the insult as Mina came back and said that Raye was on her way. Just then, the doctors came out from performing the last of their tests. Darien walked over to talk to them.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Darien

"We wont be sire of what head trauma she has suffered until she wakes up, but she is stabilised and will wake up once the last of the drugs have worn off," repeated the doctor, before leaving Darien to go and see Serena.

* * *

**Another short chapter but i promise there is a big chapter to look forward to :)**

**Hope you enjoyed :P**


	15. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" asked Darien

"We wont be sire of what head trauma she has suffered until she wakes up, but she is stabilised and will wake up once the last of the drugs have worn off," repeated the doctor, before leaving Darien to go and see Serena.

Raye arrived but Serena still hadn't woken up, so they all sat around Serena's bed.

"Why is it taking so long?" complained a frustrated Mina.

Sam chuckled slightly, "You need to be patient, Sweet Stuff", causing Raye to raise an eyebrow at Mina. The blonde glanced over at her raven headed friend, noticing her staring and rolled her eyes.

Raye stifled a giggle and shook her head at Sam. If he was trying to get Mina's attention, he was going around it the wrong way…

Raye was interrupted from her thoughts as Serena woke.

The first person Serena saw was Sam, she was immediately confused. "Who are you?" she asked

"It's me, Sam"

Serena raised an eyebrow, "Sam?" she repeated out loud, before realisation hit her, "Oh my god! Sammy! You cut your hair! Wow, you look great… But why are you here?"

Sam exchange a look of confusion with Raye and Darien, she was acting exactly like she had when they saw each other at the club.

"Uh, I got here a little of a week ago with some mates. But remember we saw each other last week?"

"We did?" Serena asked, scrunching her face up, trying to remember.

"You don't remember?" he asked

Serena shook her head and tried to sit up but began to feel light headed.

"Are you okay Sere?" asked Raye

"Oh, Raye," she smiled, "Yeah, just a little dizzy spell. So why am I here?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Mina, clearly concerned.

"Remember what?"

But before anyone could explain what had happened, Dr Mizuno walked in, "Oh, good! You're a wake. I'm Dr Mizuno, Do remember me?" she asked and Serena shook her head in response, "that's okay. I'm Amy's mum-"

"Oh, I remember you now," Serena smiled, "you look different in doctors clothes"

"Okay, good. Now Serena, I have to ask you a few questions but if you can't answer some of them that's okay, you ready?" she asked

Serena nodded and the doctor carried on.

"Alright. First of all, when were you born?"

"20th of September 1992"

"You're birthday is coming up soon then," she smiled

"Yep," Serena grinned, "2 weeks"

"One week," said Darien

"Two! I think I know when my birthday is Darien,"

Darien looked at Amy's mum and then sighed, "Serena, you've been in a coma for a week,"

"What?" She cried, "No I haven't!"

"Serena, You have been in a coma for 6 days. You ran into a burning building and collapsed." Dr Mizuno said calmly

"I would do that! Why would I do that?"

"You tried to save Raye," Darien explained.

Serena turned to Raye, "Oh my god, are you okay?" Raye nodded, "The school caught on fire but I didn't end up going to school but you thought I was still in there and you tried to save me,"

"What's the last thing you remember, Serena?" asked Dr Mizuno

Serena looked at Darien, "I remember… talking to Darien," she said, gazing into his eyes before looking away, "in the school's auditorium."

"Okay. Darien, can you remember what day it was?"

"As if he'd remember what day it was," Serena choked

"Yeah, I do." He paused, looking at Dr Mizuno. "It was the Thursday. Excuse me," he said, getting up from his seat.

Darien walked out and Raye got up to follow but Mina said, "Its okay, I'll go." And disappeared through the door after him.

"Darien! Wait!" she called, rushing down the corridor he had just walked down. She turned the corner and found him leaning with his forehead against the wall.

Mina sat next to him on one of the many chairs that littered the hall but didn't say a word. Darien was the first to break the silence.

"Why now? Everything was going great. Serena and I were finally getting together. Now all she can remember is how much she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Mina sighed, "she never has."

"I could see it in her eyes!"

Mina turned to Darien, "I don't know who's eyes you were looking at but Serena's eyes were filled with nothing even close to hatred!" she insisted, "Look, she fell in love with you once, she'll fall in love with you again."

Darien sat down on the floor and leant against Mina's chair, "But what if she doesn't?" he sighed

Mina smiled, "Trust me… She will"

"You're a good friend Mina. You've always been there for me."

"We'll your like a brother to me. We've been friends since forever! What was it, like second grade?"

After a moments silence, Darien started to chuckle, "sooo…. Sam hey?" he grinned, receiving a painful nudge in the shoulder, "Ow! That hurt!"

"Serves you right!"

"Oh, there you two are," interrupted a familiar voice.

Darien and Mina turned to see Sam and Raye standing together.

"C'mon, Amy's mum has allowed Serena to come home with us and she's really hungry."

"What? She's just come out of a coma! She cant go home!" Darien cried

"Yes, I can. Dr Mizuno is going to check up on me everyday."

Darien looked past Raye and saw Serena standing there with her hands on her hips.

'Typical Serena.' The sight almost made Darien laugh but he didn't, "Serena you're too weak to go home."

"Oh she's not going home, Darien. She's staying at our place." Raye announced.

"So isn't it good that you'll be there. You can be strong enough for the both of us." Serena smirked

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Darien grinned

"Dream on Romeo."

"Oh, trust me when I say: I don't need to dream when I already know that you want me."

"Whatever Darien. C'mon lets go home… I'm hungry!"

* * *

**Caitlin's Corner:**

**Like I said.... If it seems REALLY fake, im sorry! i dont know much about coma's**

**Review please :) Tell me what you think**


	16. Chapter 14

"So do you remember that there's a dance? It was supposed to be this week but because the school was burnt down, it was cancelled. So the social committee decided to postpone it until this Friday. It's going to be held at the town hall since the school is burnt. Do you still wanna go?" asked Raye as the two of them lined up at the counter.

"A dance? Absolutely! What day is it today?"

"It's Wednesday… So not tomorrow but the next day. Plus you already have that gorgeous dress at home."

"I can't remember it. Lets go to my house and pick up some stuff and the dress before we go back to your house. My parents wont be home but that doesn't matter" Serena smiled at her best friend.

"Uh Serena, you don't need to pretend anymore" Raye whispered

"Pretend what?"

Before Raye could answer, the two reached the end of the que.

"Hello, what can I get you?" asked a young boy with braces.

"Uh, can I please have a cheese burger, chicken nuggets, fries and a coke?

"Is that a large coke?" he asked

"Yes thank you."

"Is that all?"

She turned to the raven head, "Raye, do you want anything?"

Raye shook her head and moved to the side while they organised the meal.

Serena stood at the counter waiting patiently for her order. Every once in a while she'd look up and see the teenage boy who had served her, smiling at her. She smiled awkwardly back and looked away.

"How has your day been?" he asked

"Fine" Serena smiled politely

"What did you do?"

Serena felt like laughing, "Well, I've just woken up from a six day coma and I'm absolutely starving. In fact the doctor said that if I don't eat with in the next to minutes… I could die."

The boy's eyes widened a considerable amount and excused himself to hurry the order along. Within seconds, the meal was in her hands.

Guess the boy realised his boss wouldn't be too please to have a girl die in front of the counter.

Serena thanked him and walked over to Raye who was grinning, ear-to-ear.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You know what," Raye laughed

"Well that kid needed to learn that he shouldn't flirt with me, never keep a customer waiting and not to stare at a customer… That was just plain freaky!"

Raye smirked and walked outside towards her car. Serena Jumped in and began to eat her burger before the raven head even had a chance to get in.

"Whoa! Slow down girl!" commented Raye as she buckled her belt, "Where to?"

"My house"

Raye nodded and headed towards the blondes house.

The car pulled into the driveway and the two hopped out. Serena grabbed her hide-a-way key from the ledge above the door and let herself in.

"Oh Raye, what were you saying before?"

"Serena, I know- I know about your parents. And your brother. I know that they had the accident and that they died. You don't need to pretend."

Serena frowned for a moment, "Did I tell you?"

Raye nodded.

"Well it's about time I told you. You have absolutely no idea how hard it was to keep it a secret from you."

Raye pulled her friend in for a hug, "You should need to keep secrets from me. I'm always here for you!"

"I know," Serena smiled, "And we can have some serious girl talk later… But Let's go upstairs and get this stuff because I really wanna see my dress!"

The two raced upstairs, flung the closet doors open and began their raid.

Serena pulled out the dress and immediately started admiring it, "Wow, Its gorgeous!" She breathed

"I know and trust me when I say it looks absolutely stunning on you!" Raye smiled, "C'mon lets get the rest and hurry to my house so we can try out some hairstyles and everything."

The dress was placed back into the wardrobe and the girls grabbed a bunch of makeup, jewellery and movies to add to the mountain of Serena's stuff already dominating Raye's house.

Finally the fully packed bag and the dress were filled into the car and the best friends were on their way to Raye's House.

"So what's happened lately? Like what's up with Darien?" asked Serena, attempting to catch up on the things that she couldn't remember.

"Well, Nothing much has happened. But as for Darien, What do you mean?" Raye asked as she turned the corner smoothly.

"I don't know, he's just acting strange. I guess I'm probably just imagining it. I did just come out of a coma."

Raye quickly glanced over at her but didn't say anything.

The rest of the 10-minute drive was driven in silence.

When the pair finally arrived, Darien rushed out.

"Where the hell have you two been? I've been worried sick! Neither of you answered your phones and you were supposed to come straight home!" he yelled

"Darien, Chill okay? We can go wherever we want! Besides our phones never rang!" Serena yelled back.

"My phone is still on silent from the hospital" Raye interjected

An awkward silence filled the air as Serena glared at Darien, "Why the hell do you care anyway?" shot Serena

Darien stared back, not sure of what to say. How could he say that he was in love with her when he knew he'd be shot down?

"Well?"

Darien shrugged

Serena cried in frustration and stormed inside. Raye however frowned at him.

Feeling Raye's eyes on his back, he turned around to face her, "What? What was I supposed to say?"

"Tell her the truth!"

"Raye… If I told her anything remotely close to how I actually feel about her…" He paused, "I can't. Not when I know she'll turn me down"

"But you don't know that!"

Darien sighed, "Yes, I do. But don't worry; I won't give up on her. I'll just give it some time"

He also disappeared through the door that Serena had stormed through only moments ago.

She sighed and grabbed Serena's stuff from the back seat and trudged inside and upstairs where she found Serena on the floor beside the bed.

As Raye entered, Serena looked up and immediately made room for Raye to sit. Raye took the invitation and cuddled her friend.

"I'm sorry, he just drives me insane!" Serena apologised

"Its okay, but seriously you don't need to apologise"

"You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for," Serena smiled as she hugged Raye back.

"I know, I know. But right now I'm the bestest friend who needs to pee. I'll be right back," Raye promised, leaving Serena alone once more.

Smiling to herself, Serena grabbed her dress and gently pulled it over her head. She had to admit that she did look good in the dress. Serena watched as the dress swished when she spun around in front of the full-length mirror.

There was a knock at the door and Serena yelled for them to come in.

She turned around to see Darien staring at her.

"What?" she asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Uh, nothing. Nice dress."

"Oh… Thanks"

"I just came to apologise for before"

"I'm sorry too. Sometimes you just drive me crazy"

"Okay," said Darien, turning around to the door and only stopped when he heard her groan, "Uh, what's wrong?"

Serena turned to see Darien was still standing there. "Can you do me up?" she asked, turning around so he could see the zipper.

Darien wrapped his fingers around the zip and slowly pulled it up. He stopped halfway to move her hair before he zipped up the remaining of the way.

"There you go," he whispered and turned to the door, leaving her by herself in the dress that made her look like an angel.

She let out a deep breath and thought about what had just happened. He had been close, really close and he suddenly had this amazing effect on her. Her mouth was dry and her legs felt like jelly… _'Oh get a grip on yourself, Serena! You're out of a coma for one day and you act like you've never been so close to a guy before. Besides… Its Darien!!!' _she mentally scolded herself.

Raye walked in and began to laugh, knocking Serena from la la land.

"You're obviously having an argument with yourself, what's it about?"

"Oh, nothing important. My throat is dry, I'm going to get a glass of water."

Serena rushed downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbed a glass and opened the fridge.

**Flashback *****

"Anyone want a drink? I'm going downstairs to get one, so anyone else want a coke?" Serena asked the girls, who were lying in front of the TV in Raye's room.

"No thanks," Raye, Lita and Mina chorused

"I'll come with you, I need a water." Amy said, getting up from her position on the floor and joining Serena down the stairs and into the kitchen. As the two walked into the kitchen, Darien closed the fridge and turned to see them.

At first, Serena looked at him and she didn't know what to do.

"Serena?" Darien asked, looking directly into her deep blue eyes, "Serena, we need to talk"

Serena ignored him and walked over to the fridge and began looking for the cold water, "Amy can you get two glasses, please?" She asked

"Serena, Please?" Darien begged

Serena ignored him yet again and started to pour the chilled water into the two glasses Amy had found. "Can you take them upstairs? I'll be up in a second" she smiled as she passed both glasses over to her blue haired friend, who left almost immediately.

She however turned back around to the fridge and put the water back, slamming the fridge shut.

"Serena, at least tell me what I've done wrong, so I can fix it." Darien sighed

Serena turned around to face him, "I don't have to talk to you,"

"Yes you do. We need to talk because I don't know what on earth I have done wrong." He cried in frustration.

"There's nothing to say except you are an arsehole. A sorry excuse for a man and a complete and utter jerk. Now with that said, there is absolutely NOTHING to say." She said as she was about to walk away. Darien grabbed her by the arm and swung her around and pinned her against the cupboards.

"Look I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry," he said before pressing his lips against hers.

She brought up her right hand and slapped him across his face before he had a chance to deepen the kiss.

"I can't believe you!" she whispered, as she pushed herself out from his grip. She walked over to the front door and opened it, only looking back once; a look of hurt, pain and hatred filled her deep blue eyes. She walked out and slammed the door.

**End of Flashback *****

"Serena? Are you okay?" came a voice.

Serena spun around to see Raye staring at her with concern

"Huh? Oh, uh… Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. What did you want?"

"Oh, Chad wants to take me to see a movie but I don't think I should leave you here alone."

"Who's Chad?" Serena asked

"Uh, you met him before the fire. He's one of Sam's friends."

"And you're…"

"Dating? I guess so."

"You guess so?"

"Well it's not official or anything"

"Oh, well go on then! Don't stay around here, you have a date I need to help you get ready for," Serena smiled

"Sere… Are you sure?" Raye asked, not quite convinced she should go.

"Yes Raye! I'll be fine, besides Darien's here if I need him. Now lets go upstairs, you can help me get out of this dress and I'll help you get ready for the date,"

"Okay…" Raye sighed, allowing Serena to pull her up the stairs towards her room.

***

"Now my phone is on loud and it is fully charged… So call me if you need anything. And I mean anything!" Raye insisted

"Raye… Chill! I mean seriously, calm down! I'll be fine, have fun tonight"

"But," panicked Raye. "What if something happens?"

A knock at the door saved Serena from having to repeat the same line she had been saying over and over again for the last few hours.

Raye began fussing with her hair and shot Serena a look, "You look great, now open the god damn door!" Serena laughed

"Hey Chad," she greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey" he grinned back, "You look amazing"

"Uh, thanks," Raye blushed, "You remember Serena. Serena this is Chad"

"Nice to meet you, for the second 1st time," she smiled

"Like wise. Are you feeling better? I mean after the fire and everything?" he asked

"Yeah, I can't remember much but I'm feeling great."

"Well that's the main thing." He smiled

"Yeah, But enough standing around talking about me. You two have a date to get on with," said Serena as she pushed the two towards the door.

"Okay, okay. We're going!" Raye cried

"Good, oh and Chad… Make sure she has fun and that she doesn't call me."

"Yes Ma'am," he chuckled as held the door open for Raye to walk outside.

"Have fun!" Serena called out after them.

'Hmmm. What to do, what to do.'

Serena flopped onto the lounge in front of the TV and flicked through the channels, until she reached her destination. Cartoons.

She was so amused by the talking pig that she didn't notice Darien standing at the doorway, watching her.

"You know," said Darien, announcing his presence, making Serena jump, "I thought you'd have grown up a little bit, but obviously I was mistaken." He grinned

"Oh, shut up! Everybody has their weaknesses!"

"Is that so?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Yes! Amy's weakness is books, Mina's is boys and Raye's is chocolate. This is mine. Well this and a good romance story."

"And you're my weakness" he said, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Sure thing, Romeo. You know what, I am so sick of your sexual innuendo"

"Well maybe if you admitted that you want me as bad as I want you, then I wouldn't be forced to sexually harass you," he grinned.

"But that would be a lie," she said seductively, "And lying is baaaad"

Darien moved and hovered over her. "Maybe I like it when you're bad," he whispered in her ear before lightly nibbling on her ear lobe.

For a moment, Serena was lost in dreamland. She was in heaven.

"Serena?" Darien murmured.

With that she came back to earth and kissed the heartthrob leaning over her. It was a firm kiss that she ended as soon as she felt him start to respond.

"I betcha would. Too bad you'll never get to see." She smirked

"Serena?" he whispered

"Hmmm?" she purred

Darien leaned in closer, capturing her lips in his own and planted them with sweet, soft kisses. Gentle at first, then hard and hungry. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself closer, trapping Serena between him and the couch. Serena's small, delicate hand left his neck and slipped up into his midnight hair, leaving a tingling sensation wherever her fingers lingered. Darien's lips moved hungrily down to her neck and she arched her back in pleasure, when he lightly sucked at the tender flesh. Darien had never felt so turned on, in his life. His hands travelled down to Serena's thigh, gently pulling it up to wrap around him.

Serena felt Darien getting harder by the moment, all to aware of his member straining against his pants.

A scream filled the room, causing Serena to jump and sit up.

Darien chuckled, "It's just the TV." He said, planting another kiss on her neck.

"We can't do this, we have to stop,"

"Why?"

"We just can't, okay?" she said, pushing herself away from him.

"Tell me your not as into this as I am,"

"Darien…"

"Tell me!" he demanded

"Even if I was into it, it doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, it does and you know it!" Darien growled

"You're Raye's brother!" Serena cried

"So what? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I told you, I can't do this with you. I don't… I don't want you." She whispered

"Yes, you do. Even before the fire, you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what Serena? Forget about it. I'll be in my room." He shouted, walking over towards the doorway.

"Darien…" she whimpered as she felt tears fall.

He turned around to look at the blonde.

"Please don't do this," she sobbed

He shook his head and walked off, Upstairs to his room.

The noise of a door slamming echoed through out the house, causing Serena to curl up on the floor and cry her eyes out.

* * *

**Sorry this story has more bad/sad parts than good but i promise it will get better!!!**

**I think i finally know where this story is heading :)**


	17. Chapter 15

**Okay so i think i might have spoken too soon. I had an idea of where the story was heading but then i changed it again.... because realistically I got writers block :)**

**I hope you don't kill me for the last bit of the story :)**

* * *

Serena woke up the next morning to find herself lying on the couch covered in blankets. She sat up and wiped her eyes of the sleep as Raye came in.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," She sung as she sat beside Serena.

"Morning," Serena yawned, "What time did you come home last night?"

"Around 11. When I got home you were already asleep on the couch, so I got some blankets from the closet for you."

"Thanks." Serena smiled slightly, "Did ya have fun?"

Raye's face lit up, "I had the best fun! Before we went to the movies, we went for a walk along the beach. It was amazing!"

"Wow, sounds wonderful"

"Yeah, it was." She smiled, "How was your night?"

"Good."

"Good? What did you do?"

"Uh, nothing much. I watched Cartoons and then fell asleep."

"What did Darien do?" asked Raye.

"Uh, Much the same. I think… I didn't see much of him."

"Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?"

"I don't know."

"Your such a liar!" she cried, "Tell me!"

"Honestly, there's nothing to tell! I told you everything."

"Are you sure? You swear?"

"I swear. Now what are we doing today?"

"We'll I'm going to make a scrumptious breakfast and then we are going shopping for supplies. We're going to Mina's to try out some hairstyles." Raye grinned

"Sounds good. I didn't have dinner last night so breakfast sounds fantastic!"

"Alright, I'll get straight onto it then."

***

"That's cute," said Raye, pointing out yet another shade of eye shadow.

"Yeh, It's pretty" Serena agreed, not paying attention to what Raye was talking about.

Raye stared at her friend, "Alright, What's up?"

"Huh? Nothing"

"Okay, look now I know something's wrong because normally when I ask 'What's up' you always say the sky or the roof."

"It's nothing, I swear!"

"If it's nothing then you can tell me!"

"I'm uh, just wondering who I'm going to go to the dance with."

"Well, go with Darien"

"I don't think so"

"Why not?" asked Raye

"Because I just don't want to go with him, okay?"

"Okay! No need to get so touchy!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," Serena lied. "Maybe I'm just not feeling well."

"Do you wanna go home?" asked Raye

"Yeah, I think I might. But you keep shopping and find some amazing makeup for tomorrow night"

"Okay. I'll just call Darien to come pick you up." Announced Raye

"Oh, no no no. I don't want to uh, bother him."

"Well how are you going to get home?"

"I'll just catch a bus."

"Don't be silly, Serena. You've just come out of a coma; Darien will come and pick you up!" insisted Raye.

Serena knew that there was no point in arguing with Raye; even through she really didn't want to be stuck in the car with Darien for 20 minutes.

They drove in silence, an awkward silence. Barely even daring to look at each other.

The silence was broken when Darien's mobile rang through the car. Serena's phone rang. The ring tone echoing throughout the uncomfortable silence as she dug through her bag for the mobile.

"Hello, Serena speaking."

"Hi Serena, It's Dr Mizuno" came a voice.

"Oh, Hello, Mrs- Dr Mizuno. How are you today?"

"Very well, thank you. I am just calling to check on you. How have you been?"

"I've been fine"

"No problems?" asked Dr Mizuno, "Any trouble sleeping?"

"No, I mean nightmare's are normal, right?"

"Yes quite normal. Can you remember anything about the nightmare?"

"Not really. I can just remember suffocating and that I was scared."

"Oh okay. Well call me if you have any problems. Okay?"

"Sure," Serena replied. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay bye."

"Bye" she said, hanging up and hiding the phone back in her bag.

At first things as far as the awkwardness in the car went, was back to how it was before the phone rang. But Darien broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having night mares?" he demanded

"Because I don't feel the need to run to somebody and bury them with my petty problems. Besides, it was only one night and it's not important."

"It is important! You were scared because you were suffocating... Just like in the fire!"

"Look Darien, it was just a bad dream. Everybody has them. They don't mean anything. So can you just drop it?"

Darien pulled the car over to the side of the road, "No we can't just drop it"

"Why not? It's my problem, not yours. Why can't you just let it go, drive home and let me get some sleep? Because unlike you, I didn't sleep very well last night."

"I don't see why you'd thing I slept well," he frowned, "because I didn't."

"Are you going to drive or am I going to have to get out and catch a bus?" Serena asked

"Listen, We need to talk."

Serena groaned, "Bus it is then," but before she could unbuckle her belt, Darien pushed down his door lock which automatically locked the other doors.

"You're not going anywhere, We need to talk"

"No we don't, we pretty much said everything we needed to say last night. So open the door."

"No."

"Darien, this is not funny." she said, frustratingly trying in vain to open her door.

"I never said it was," he replied

Serena unbuckled her seat and leaned over Darien to reach his door lock, but he blocked her. She climbed over, until she was practically straddling him and desperately tried to yank his hand away from the lock. Her attempts were useless.

"Unlock the door," she growled

"No. I told you we need to talk and neither of us is leaving until we have that talk." he said seriously

"I have nothing to say,"

"No but I do,"

Serena sighed, "Fine, but if i don't like where this conversation is going, I'm leaving."

"Thanky-" he started as her body squirmed, as she was trying to move off of him.

Serena accidentally began to straddle him, it was only when she felt his hardness pressing against her that she realised what was happening.

Darien's hands gripped her hips, subconsciously pushing her closer to him. "Darien please don't...." she whimpered as she felt him pressing against her sweet spot.

He groaned, "Fuck Serena, you're telling me you're not into this?"

"Darien..." she moaned

"God, Sere. You're making me so hard. I could take you right now"

Serena's eyes widened at his bluntness, "No." she said, moving off of him and into her own seat. "Stop, You wanted to talk? then talk!"

"Serena..." he sighed

"Darien. Say what you were going to say so I can get to the house and sleep."

"Why are you so afraid to be with me?" he asked

"I'm not afraid! We just can't be together. Can't you just respect that?"

"No, not when I know we have something. Something good."

"WE don't have anything..." she said

"Yes we do and you know it. You can feel the chemistry between us and you're scared."

"I'm not scared! I just don't like you in THAT way"

"That's bullshit Serena." he yelled

"See!? What's the point of talking to you when you won't even listen to what I'm saying?" Serena cried

"I am listening but you're not making any sense. When we're together it's amazing, but you're saying you don't want this."

"Because I don't. You're Raye's brother and that's all you will be to me.

That's all you can be to me. So just do me a favour and drop it."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"That's what I said."

"You, Darien Shields are a arrogant, egotistical and stubborn jerk who cares about no one but himself and you are acting like a child!"

"A child?"

"Yes. A child! and I honestly don't care whether you get over your stupid little school boy crush on me or not but this conversation is over and I'm getting out. Open the door."

"Serena-"

"OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!!!" she screamed

"Fine," he said, lifting his door lock, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," she said, slamming the car door behind her.

Serena walked down the street with quick strides, heading to the closest bus stop she could remember. 'Aaarghh!' she thought, 'Why does he have to be so aggravating?'

She reached the bus stop and sat down, waiting for the bus. While she waited a group of unruly guys came by and gathered around Serena, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey Sweetheart, wanna get acquainted?" one asked as Serena clutched her bag for protection.

"No, not really," she answered, realising that she wasn't going to get out of this. 4 against one weren't really good odds.

"Aww c'mon babe, don't be like that. Do you want to go somewhere private where we can REALLY get to know each other, if you know what I mean" he laughed, making the other guys smirk.

"No" she said, sounding a whole lot more confident that she felt.

"Ooooh, BURN" crowed one of the guys.

"Shut up Derek!" he yelled, causing the others to take a step back. He was obviously the leader of the small gang.

"Look here princess, I want to get to know you," he said planting his hand on her leg, "Really know you and I'm sure you'd love to get to know me too. We can do it here or somewhere private. So what's it gonna be?"

"Neither, I don't get to know rats like you."

His face reddened with anger from her insult and he grabbed Serena by the arm and pushed her against the bus shelters steel pole. "Don't worry," he sneered, "I won't hurt you... much"

Serena desperately tried to think of something to do, before swinging her bag across to hit his face. For a couple moment's; split seconds really, he was knocked away, only for him to cover her again.

"Shouldn't have done that, sweetheart," he said, striking her across the face. She whimpered in pain and shuddered as he groped at her breasts. His touch felt dirty and greasy. He tore open her blouse and caressed the lace of her bra.

She cried and pleaded for him to stop, but he wouldn't. Serena screamed as she felt his hand venture up her skirt to the edge of her underwear.

Her prayers were answered when a voice cut through her screams.

"Let her go."

Serena looked up to see a her hero. A guy she had never seen before, was coming her rescue.

"Beat it pal,"

"Piss off now and I won't beat your faces to a pulp,"

The 4 guys looked at each other and... "Lets get out of here" one of them yelled, running away from the stranger. The others not far behind.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a step closer towards the blonde.

"Uh, I think so." she murmured, "Thank you"

"No problem. I couldn't exactly walk past with out doing anything," he said

"I'm glad you didn't, other wise..." she trailed off, knowing he knew what she was thinking about.

"I'm Serena," she said, sticking out her hand for a hand shake.

"Diamond," he grinned taking hold of her hand. "We go to school together."

"Oh, really?" she asked. "Sorry, I uh... can't remember."

"Thats okay," he said, "I didn't know you had gotten out of hospital"

"Oh, yeh... Does everyone know I ran into a burning building?" she whined

"Just the whole school," he laughed

Serena groaned, "Great, I made a complete idiot of myself infront of the entire and I can't even remember it."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Everyone thought that it was brave."

She groaned again.

"Say, you ready for the dance tomorrow night? That is, if you're still going."

"Yes, all set," she grinned

"Dress?" he asked

"Check"

"Shoes?"

"Check,"

"Hair and Makeup?"

"Check and check," she giggled

"A date?"

She sighed

Diamond raised his eyebrow, "You... do have a date, don't you?"

"Noooo" she moaned causing him to smile

"Wow, i can't believe that the great Serena Tsukino hasn't got a date for the school dance," he laughed

"Well it's not entirely my fault. When you're in a coma, it's quite hard to uh, meet guys, you know!"

"Thought you'd be going with Darien Shields?," he questioned, "Everyone knows he has the hots for you."

"Does _everyone _know that I _don't_ have the hots for him?"

Diamond chuckled, "Apparently not."

"Well Mr. High and Mighty, who 's your date for the dance?"

"I don't have one," he answered simply

"Oh?? And why is that?"

"Because the girl I wanted rejected me."

"Stupid girl." she smiled

"Indeed," he smiled back.

"Well do you want to go together? Since we both don't have dates and I am forever in you favour for saving me."

"Sure."

"Great," she grinned, "Pick me up at 6. This is the address" she said, scribbling on a piece of paper before passing it to him.

"Isn't this where Darien Shields lives?" he asked

"Yah. I'm living with Raye until I'm "well enough" to go home," she said, as a bus pulled up. "Even though I believe I'm just fine. Well I've got to go, See you tomorrow night. Don't be late." she said, running off towards the bus.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he called out after her.

'Perfect.' Diamond thought as he watched the blonde hop on the bus. 'My plan worked like a charm.'

And with that last thought, he made his way down the street.

* * *

**Caitlins Corner:**

**Hey... yeh so i hope you don't want to kill me for bringing Diamond back because i thought that he was a much toooooo determined character to just let him go. So there you go.  
Thanks for the reviews guys :) Keep them coming :)**

**Special Thank you for:**

**LadieV132**

**Sabina**

**M1ssp1ggy**

**lovelyl**

**Mangamania**

**annnnnnd**

**Rosebudjamie**

**:) xx**

**Over and out...**


	18. Chapter 16: The End :D

**Well i have finally finished :D I am soooo proud of myself for actually finishing it because my pet hate is when people don't finish their stories so :D**

**I hope you like it :) It turned out to be different that what i thought it might have been like but I don't think its too bad :) Please Review and tell me what you think :)**

**Um.... Well better go and get started on another story :)**

**Love Caitee**

_***_

_"__Hello? Anyone home?" Serena called as she shut the front door behind her. "Hello?" she called again._

_"__WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???" screeched a voice_

_"__Whoa, Raye! Calm down."_

_"__Calm down?! You took off and didn't even tell us where you were going!" Raye yelled._

_"__I told Darien, I was going to catch a bus."_

_"__Why on earth would you want to catch a bus when you were on your way here anyway?"_

_"__Raye, chill! Im not disabled! I AM allowed to do things without needing to consult with everyone first."_

_"__You just got out of a coma Serena, What if something went wrong and you collapsed?"_

_"__Raye, I'm fine. Nothing went wrong. I'm back now so you can stop with the lecture."_

_"__I wasn't giving you a lecture. I'm not you're mum...." Raye trailed off, "Sorry I didn't mean that._

_"__It's okay, You're right. You 're not my mum," Serena smiled. "But since you have finished freaking out, guess what..."_

_"__What?"_

_"__I have a date to the dance," Serena grinned_

_"__What? Who?" Shrieked Raye._

_"__This guy who saved me from a bunch of jerks. He's really sweet. He goes to our school actually. He knew me but I didn't know him. At least I didn't remember him."_

_"__What is his name?"_

_"__Not telling. You'll just have to wait and see tomorrow night." Serena smirked_

_"__I hate you Sere," Raye whined as Darien walked into the room shirtless with a can of coke. "Darien put a shirt on!"_

_"__Who do you hate?" he asked_

_"__Serena" Raye said, poking her tongue out at her friend in question._

_"__Why?"_

_"__She only hates me because I finally have a date to the dance and I'm not telling her who it is."_

_Darien's face paled as Serena smiled, "A date?"_

_"__Yah, Darien. A date. You know those things where you go out with someone you really like? Small talk and a movie and perhaps dinner. You should try going on one." she said sarcastically_

_"__Oh, Damn. You know I would... but the girl I want to go out with says we can't. I Guess I'm just doomed to a life full of singleness."_

_"__Oh Darien, I almost feel sorry for you, but this girl must really have priorities straight if she turned you down" Serena rolled her eyes._

_"__Okay you two," Raye warned, not wanting a fight to start._

_"__It's okay Raye. I was just leaving anyway. Have stuff to do." said Darien, leaving the room to head upstairs with one last glance at Serena._

_Once Raye was sure he had gone she turned to Serena, "Why did you do that?"_

_"__Do what?" Serena asked innocently_

_"__That! Flaunt in his face that you had a date and that you turned him down."_

_"__I did not flaunt it in his face. He asked 'Why' and I just told him straight. I had a date. He was the one who brought the 'us' issue up!" Serena defended herself_

_"__The 'Us' Issue?"_

_"__Look, It's up to me who I date and despite the fact that you, Darien and Everybody else wants me to be with him... I can't."_

_"__Why not?" asked Raye_

_Serena sighed, "Ya know, you're really starting to sound like your brother."_

_"__Well answer the question,"_

_"__No. I don't need to justify my answer. Its my decision and that's that" Serena sighed before making her way upstairs._

_The Evening of the dance_

_Serena fell silent as she heard something. She remained quiet trying to listen. There was another knock at the door. "Is anyone going to get that?" she yelled downstairs._

_"__Yeah, I am." Raye yelled back, before opening the door._

_"__Looking good, Raye" Diamond grinned, taking his time to check out the raven beauty._

_"__What do you want Diamond? Why the hell are you here?" Raye scowled_

_"__Is Serena ready by any chance?"_

_"__What the hell? Serena would not lower herself to attend the school dance with you," Raye spat. "Besides, she rejected you. Why are you really here?"_

_"__Dont believe me?" he asked smugly, "Call her down, then."_

_"__She is NOT going with you, get that through your thick skull of yours. Goodbye!" Raye growled before slamming the door in his face._

_"__Who was that?" asked Serena, coming down the stairs with as much grace and elegance as a princess._

_"__Diamond," Raye hissed with distaste._

_Serena yelped and ran to the door to throw it open. "Hey Diamond," she smiled when she found him still standing at the door._

_"__Wow Serena, you look hot,"_

_Serena blushed, "You don't look to bad yourself,"_

_Raye grabbed her hand and swung her around. "You're not seriously going with this creep are you?" She asked in disbelief, not caring that Diamond was right there._

_"__Raye!" Serena hissed, embarrassed._

_"__Well he IS a creep. He doesn't care about you! He's just an arsehole who only wants to get into your pants!"_

_"__Raye!" Serena cried, "Don't be so rude. Diamond is a true gentleman."_

_"__Gentleman my arse" Raye mumbled._

_"__Uh, maybe it's best if I didn't take you. Seeing as Raye obviously doesn't approve of me," Diamond acted innocently, knowing Serena wouldn't let that happen._

_"__No! I'll be out in a minute. I'll meet you at the car." Serena said with an apologetic look._

_Diamond nodded an headed down the an arsehole who only wants to get into your pants!"_

_"__Raye!" Serena cried, "Don't be so rude. Diamond is a true gentleman."_

_"__Gentleman my arse" Raye mumbled._

_"__Uh, maybe it's best if I didn't take you. Seeing as Raye obviously doesn't approve of me," Diamond acted innocently, knowing Serena wouldn't let that happen._

_"__No! I'll be out in a minute. I'll meet you at the car." Serena said with an apologetic look._

_Diamond nodded an headed down the pathway to his car._

_Once Serena was sure that he was out of ear shot, she turned on Raye. "What has gotten into you? I don't know what you think you're doing but stop it right now. You have NO right to treat anyone like that let alone Diamond! I can date whom ever I want with out having to get your approval. I'll see you at the dance." And with out another word, Serena was gone. Slamming the door behind her._

_By the time Serena and Diamond had reached the dance, she was seriously rethinking her decision of coming to the dance with him. The whole drive over, Diamond talked about himself. Not that Serena didn't want to get to know him. She did, or at least she thought she did; but he was one of these people who idolised himself._

_When Serena and Diamond arrived to the town hall, Darien led Serena -More like headed over and expected her to follow- over to his mates._

_After a few quick introductions to various members of his group, Serena was completely ignored._

_"__Im going to get a drink, Do you want one?" Serena asked her date._

_Diamond shook his head in irritation from being interrupted and continued to tell his joke._

_Serena sighed and headed over towards the punch table, where she filled a cup up. 'I guess Raye was right' she thought, turning to watch her date not too far away from her. As if on cue, Serena spotted Raye and the gang enter with their dates._

_Raye was with Chad, Mina with Andrew -causing Serena to smiled to herself- Amy was with Mason and Lita entered with Michael. Serena looked past the last couple to find Darien following closely behind, with his arm wrapped around a girls waist. The girl was extremely pretty with bright red hair and..._

_FLASHBACK_

_"__Nah, Maybe later. I'm going to look for Dare." Serena said before taking off in search of Darien._

_After trying__ to search the dance floor for him and looking over at the bar for him, Serena was convinced that he must be in the bathroom. Convinced until she glanced around at the dance floor one last time and saw him dancing with a gorgeous red head. Serena felt a pang of jealousy but swallowed it and made her way over to him. Until the unthinkable happened, Serena stopped dead in her tracks and watched as Darien and the red head, who were wrapped around each other kissed, shamelessly in the middle of the dance floor. Serena felt tears fill her eyes but wiped them away quickly as she saw Raye coming over towards her._

_***_

_"__Do you know how worried you made me tonight?" Raye yelled, "First, you start drinking. You NEVER drink, Serena. And then you go missing. I was having a heart attack, until Darien said that you left with Sam. What was with you Serena?"_

_"__I saw Darien..." Serena trailed off._

_Raye didn't seem to notice that Serena hadn't finish, "Well OFCOURSE you saw Darien! We were there with him!" she cried, trying to make sense out of her best friend._

_"__No Raye, I saw him... kiss someone."_

_"__What?"_

_"__After you left me and Sam alone, I went to look for Darien. I found him, uh kissing some girl, in the middle of the dance floor."_

_"__Maybe it was a mistake." Raye defended her brother, "Maybe he thought it was you?" she offered_

_"__I don't have red hair;" Serena pointed out, "I can't believe I fell for it"_

_***_

_"__I'm jealous," he said simply_

_"__So?" Serena raised an eyebrow and then sighed, "No one yet, I haven't been asked by the right person."_

_"__Serena, Will you go with me?"_

_"__No,"_

_"__I love you, Serena"_

_"__Darien, you say that to every girl. It means nothing when you say it to me." She said sadly, leaving him alone in the corridor, speechless and hurt._

_***_

_"__Okay, I'll stay," he said before pulling her down for a kiss. He caught her lips in his and what was supposed to be a quick peck, turned into something much more. He was surprised when she started to respond. His hand reached to caress her cheek as her mouth opened to his and their tongues met. Suddenly she pulled back, biting her lip. "I can't do this," she said breathlessly pulling out of his warm hold._

_"__Where are you going?" he asked_

_"__I'm going for a walk; I need to clear my head." She announced as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door._

_Darien pushed himself off of the couch and ran out after her._

_"__Serena, what have I done?" he cried once he caught up with her, around the block._

_"__I saw you kissing that girl," Serena could feel the tears form in her eyes as she kept walking._

_"__What girl?" he asked, slightly confused_

_"__That red head. The one you were dancing with at the nightclub."_

_"__Beryl?" he asked_

_"__I don't know her name."_

_"__Serena, Beryl and I dated at the beginning of last year but then I broke it off. She saw me at the club and we started dancing. She kissed me, not the other way round." Darien explained_

_"__It doesn't matter what way it was, you still kissed."_

_"__Yeah Serena, we kissed," he said as he moved in front of her, stopping her. "But you must have walked away before I threw her off of me and tell her that there is absolutely no chance of us getting back together because I have met somebody new. Someone different." He said, running his hand down her face to wipe away the tears, "Serena, I have never met anybody like you and when I'm not with you, I feel like I'm dying. I've never said this to any girl except you, I love you."_

_Serena was speechless, had he really just say that he loved her? Did he really mean it? Was he lying? Should she forgive him?_

_Darien watched her closely as she thought deeply._

_"__Say something" he said, bring her back to reality._

_Serena didn't know what to say. She looked into his eyes helplessly for the second time that night. She couldn't help but break down into tears; Darien wrapped his arms around her and ran his hand through her hair._

_"__C'mon we better start heading back, Raye is probably wondering where we are," he said and as if on cue, his phone rang. He answered it, "Yes, Raye. She's with me, were coming back now... Nah its okay. See ya soon." He hung up and pocketed his phone._

_He picked Serena up bridal style and started to walk down the dim lit street with his princess in his arms._

_Serena would have been surprised that Darien started to carry her, if she wasn't so tired. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest, taking in this moment. The feel, the smell and gently drifted to sleep in the arms of her prince._

_The next morning, Serena woke up to find herself lying in Darien's arms. The memory of last night still running through her head. 'My Prince' she thought. She rolled over slightly so she could see his face. She smiled to herself. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Serena rolled over again so she was now face to face with him. She ran her fingers through his hair slightly, brushing it away from his eyes. He awoke at the sudden touch to see Serena smiling at him._

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

_It all came back to her in a whirlwind of memories. Darien's eyes locked onto hers and they stared at each other for a moment. Not knowing what to do, Serena quickly looked around for her escape. Through the corner of her eye she saw Darien coming towards her, so she put her drink down and exited through the side door. Hoping Darien wouldn't follow but secretly wishing he would._

_He didn't._

_Serena walked down the road in her stunning dress, towards to burnt school building and across the road to the park. Taking a seat on one of the swings, she held on to the chains and looked down at the ground in thought. The wind blew lightly against her bare skin, giving her Goosebumps but she was to caught up in her own world to notice the coldness._

_'__I'm such an idiot,' she thought, as her golden tresses blew freely in the wind. 'Why did i have to be so stubborn? He was right there and I didn't want to see it.'_

_The sound of heavy steps crunching the leaves that had fallen aimlessly to the ground, broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Darien waling out of the shadows._

_"__Thought you might be here," he smiled lightly._

_"__What are you doing here?" Serena asked_

_"__Looking for you." He said, taking a seat on the other abandoned swing next to her._

_"__Wont your date be wondering where you are?" she asked, not even bothering to hide her jealousy._

_"__Won't yours?"_

_"__No, I'm pretty sure he's too busy to even notice that I'm gone,"_

_Darien didn't say anything. Instead he began to swing back and forth._

_After a moments silence, Serena looked up at Darien. "I know"_

_"__You know what?" he asked, trying to swing himself higher._

_"__I remember everything. Everything from before the fire."_

_Darien jumped off of his swing in mid flight, causing him to land out in front of the swing set. "Well, That's great. When did you remember?" he asked, laying down on the grass ._

_"__Just before. I saw you with Beryl and I suddenly just got these flash backs. She must have been a trigger or something. But there is one thing that I cant remember"_

_"__And what's that?" Darien turned his head to watch Serena._

_"__Did we...Uh, you know?" she asked_

_"__Did we what?" he asked, knowing full well what she was trying to say._

_"__Do I have to spell it out to you?" she cried_

_"__I'm just messing with you. Did we have sex?" he supplied_

_Serena nodded._

_"__No, We didn't. You slept in my arms. That's it." he turned his head back to stare at the stars that were slowly appearing against the darkening sky._

_"__Oh good," she sighed with relief and then gasped at how it sounded. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it was good because I couldn't remember if we did or not."_

_"__Whatever Serena," Darien mumbled_

_Serena sighed, abandoning her swing to lay beside him. "I'm sorry" she said._

_Darien turned his head towards the blonde for a moment, only to look back up at the stars that were becoming brighter with each passing minute. "You have nothing to be sorry for"_

_"__Yes, I do. I've been... a bitch. I'm sorry. I had no right to be."_

_Darien didn't say a word but just stared up at the night sky. Serena was taken aback the he didn't respond._

_"__Why did you come here tonight?" she asked_

_"__It wasn't safe for you to come on your own," he answered simply._

_"__Oh," she whispered into the breeze, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. 'I've lost him' she thought painfully. Serena stood up from her place on the grass and brushed her dress free of leaves and prickles. "I'm going" she said, leaving to walk through the shadows and down the road._

_Once she reached the pathway, she walked as quickly as the high heels would allow her to walk. Serena heard Darien calling her name but as the tears began to fall and mark her face with a thin layer of mascara, she kept running._

_Darien raced after her and blocked her path. She tried to side step him but he stepped in front of her so she couldn't get by. She looked up at him and he saw her face glisten in the dim light. "Gosh, Serena you are the most confusing girl I have ever met. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_"__Because- Because I've lost something and it hurts to know that i'll never get it back." she whispered, once again trying to side step him, only to be blocked once more._

_"__What have you lost?" he asked_

_"__You." she whimpered. Serena quickly got by him but instead of him blocking her path, Darien grabbed her by the hand and swung her around to face him. He pressed his lips to hers forcefully with so much passion, Serena thought she was going to have a heart attack. He pulled back and ran his thumb around her eyes to rub off the mascara. "What make you think you ever lost me?" he asked_

_"__Because well, you've finally realised that I am a waste of time and you have Beryl now and-" She was cut off as Darien moved his thumb to run over lips softly._

_"__Shhh," he whispered. "You have never been and never will be a waste of time. And I never wanted Beryl. I only invited her to the dance because I couldn't take you. You haven't lost me. I've just found you."_

_He pressed his lips to hers once more and let her respond gently. He didn't deepen it, this kiss was special. It was innocent, pure and romantic. He drew back and bowed down low before her. "May I have this dance?" he asked_

_"__There's no music" she giggled_

_"__We don't need any music" he said, taking hold of her hand and twirling her around and around as she laughed._

_He smiled as the sweet melody of her laugh reached his ears. He truly was in love. "Together at last," he thought._

_And they truly were._

_THE END_


End file.
